Natures One True Mistake
by fallen-fire-demon
Summary: She looked at me, "There should have never been a creature born like me, I am only a monster, natures one true mistake." I couldn't help but feel her eyes burn through me, all the pain and hate, it seemed almost impossible for all of it to fit in them.
1. the misson

_She looked at me, "There should have never been a creature born like me, I am only a monster, natures one true mistake." I couldn't help but feel her eyes burn through me, all the pain and hate, it seemed almost impossible for all of it to fit in them. _

**Hey, this Fallen-Fire-Demon, yeah I know, very unreasonable of me to start a new story without working on my other ones first but I have a plan for this one so yeah. Just as a warning, this may have signs of suicide, so yeah; a dark one of my thoughts made this, so just a fair warning. There will be an oc, and romance with it so yeah, don't like don't read. Flames welcome as long as they will help the story along an help me as a writer. None on how I need to work on my other stories, I kinda gave up on Inuyasha. And I did redo this, mostly fixing just a few things, nothing major, I did take one thing out though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, how could I?? I do own a few things in later chapters but that is for later. BWAHAHA.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Misson

Yusuke and the others were at Genkai's Temple where they had spent the day training. Currently they were inside relaxing, for it was too cold to be outside, while Kuwabara was flirting with Yukina. Suddenly Koenma appeared, as usual with a mission for our terrifying four-some.

"Come quickly to Reikai! Now!" Koenma yelled at the young heroes then, disappearing, before anyone could ask questions.

"Ugg, better see what that's about." Yusuke sighed getting up as he, and the others, left for the Renki, Yusuke dragging a protesting Kuwabara away from Yukina.

In Koenma's Office.

Yusuke and others soon got to Koenma's office ready to learn about their newest mission.

"What do you want." Hiei demanded rather than asked.

"There is a rouge demon running in Tokyo, and they need to be stopped." Koenma explained.

"Why couldn't you have told us that when we were at Genkai's Temple?? Why did we have to come all the why here?" Yusuke asked mad at all the unneeded work Koenma made them do for something they've done a million times.

"Because, this is no mere demon, and it is a job sent directly from my father, King Enma." Koenma informed the angry teens, "It appears that a dangerous demon is in your city. Not exactly a demon, a demon angel hybrid." shock was on every face, except Hiei's since he would never show it, "The strangest part is that the demon part is shadow and physic, according to my father this creature is to dangerous to let live and needs to be taken in, so your mission is to find this thing and bring it back, dead or alive." Koenma finished and waited for a responds.

" We'll be able to take care of this no problem." Yusuke said with his usual cocky-ness.

"How are we supposed to find this... thing?" Kuwabara asked, not knowing the right word to call it."I've had Botan fix up a device to track it so that you can finish the mission quicker." Koenma informed them, as Botan walked over and handed Yusuke the device.

" As soon as you get to the city click this button here," She said pointing to a small green button, " and it will produce a three-d graph to help you find it quickly." She finished in her normal perky voice.

"Ok, we'll be right on it." Kurama told Koenma, and then they left.

"Shouldn't you have told them??" Botan asked her boss as soon as they had left.

"No, if they known, then he would've figured it out and we can't risk that." he responded.

"Well he'll see it soon, wont he??" Botan asked worried.

"I doubt he will say anything at first, we can only hope they get the job done before he does."

* * *

**FFD: shortness. **


	2. meeting

FFD: ok, sorry it has taken so long, but here is chapter two.

Disclaimer: what do you think??

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting.

In the City, Yusuke's pov.

"Ah, I think it has locked on to the target." I informed them, we had just gotten back to the city and after Hiei had almost killed Kuwabara for almost landing on him, I had turned the tracking device on. Even though we'd just gotten back the sky was all ready dark, snow was falling softly from the black sky above and had already created a light layer of ice on the ground, and it was supposed to get worse later on, I just hoped that we would be done by then.

"Good, then we can hopefully get this done quicker." Kurama said.

"Where is it?" Kuwabara asked me.

"On the roof top of one of the old apartment buildings, across town." I told them.

"Let's go." Hiei said as we turned and ran.

The only lights were from the streetlights above us and from the houses, but as were got closer to our destination it started getting darker. The area the apartment complex was in was a very deserted part of town, so there were no houses to create light, and the streetlights were farther and farther apart. We soon got the right neighbor hood and stopped.

"Where is it Urameshi???" Kuwabara asked me and I pointed to an old apartment complex, but it was in better condition then the others around.

"Be careful, we don't know what this.... thing could do." Kurama warned. It was mostly directed to Kuwabara and myself.

We rushed to the roof of the apartment and opened the door, over on side there was a silhouette sitting on the edge of the roof, facing the bitter wind, the snow had picked up and it was getting cold.

Soon it stood up a faced us, all this time, with all Koenma had said, and how he said it, I wasn't expecting what I saw. In front of us was what looked like a young girl, the light was limited so that was about all I could make out, along with the spite full expression she wore.

"So, they finally set someone for me huh?" She seemed to ask herself.

"You're the hybrid then?" Hiei asked, the girl let out a bitter laugh.

"That's right, so Spirit Detectives, your here to destroy me right?" there was a slight amused sound to her bitter voice.

"If you come with us you don't have to get hurt." Kurama tried to coaxes her.

"Do you really believe that?" Her gaze drifted across us, "Well, Let's how far your 'King' is ready to go to have my destruction this time." basically spitting out the word King, then she waved one arm and the tracking device split in half.

"How did you????" Kuwabara asked, eyes darting from the destroyed device and back to the hybrid, suddenly the wind picked up, almost blinding us with snow.

"I'll see you around, Spirit Detectives." she turned and jumped of the roof.  
I ran to the edge and even though I couldn't see far enough to find her, I shot of a few rounds hopeful that I would hit her.

"Damn It." I yelled when I realized I had miss.

"Now what?" Kuwabara asked after a minute.

"What do you think baka? We have to contact Koenma and tell him that she got away." Hiei glared at Kuwabara.

"Why you little...." Kuwabara started

"Stop it you two, come on let's go." Kurama sounded a little irritate, and then he turned and walked back down the stairs.

"What's up with him??" I asked, Kuwabara shrugged, Hiei just rolled his eyes and followed his friend.

At Genkai's Temple, no ones pov.

"So, she got away??" Koenma asked the Spirit Detectives.

"Yeah, and she destroyed the tracking device before she left." Yusuke said pulling out both halves of the once working device. They had gotten to the temple only a few minutes before making contact, and had told Koenma every thing that had happened, outside quite a blizzard was going on.

"All right, I'll have Botan fix up another tracker, but in the mean time be careful, just because we can't hind her, doesn't mean she can't find you and we don't know if she'll try and take you out." Koenma warned them.

"We get it Baby Face, we'll be careful." Yusuke said waving off the warning as if it was nothing.

"All right, just make sure your ready just incase." Koenma warned again before dispersing.

"Now what do we do??" Kuwabara asked.

"I guess we go to our homes and wait until Botan can get us another tracker working," Kurama suggested, "but Koenma's right we need to be ready."

"Okay." Yusuke agreed as Kuwabara nodded.

"…Hn." Hiei muttered.

"Just don't go and get yourselves killed." Genkai spoke up.

"Don't worry you old bat, we're ready." Yusuke laughed.

"Don't be so cocky Yusuke, you've never faced anything like her; you don't know what she could be capable of." Genkai warned.

"Be safe." Yukina said quietly.

"Don't worry Yukina!!! The power of our love will keep me safe!!!!" Kuwabara yelled with blunt determination, Hiei rolled his eyes and the others sighed.

"Well we best get going." Kurama said standing up.

"Yeah, see ya, you old coot." Yusuke agreed.

"See you soon my love." Kuwabara stood up, looking at Yukina.

"Hn." They left into the on going blizzard outside.

* * *

FFD: yeah, still short, darn, but it is longer than the last one. I'm not one for long chapters it seems. Oh well, thank you to all that reviewed and for the helpful advice.


	3. The Trackers return

Ok, third chapter, not much is going on here but it kinda just to keep things going in my head. That's why you get short chapters, long chapters my me dry out of ideas. So again. not much action here but you'll live.

And thanks to Daeth101 - Fox version and nana of the dark for reviews. And thanks to my Beta Reader, Darkness engulfs me, for helping me out and keeping the characters in more character, kudos to you.

* * *

Kurama's POV - three days later

Be-beep be-beep be-beep be-beep - I silenced the alarm as I got up, though I must affirm that I was usually up and around before the alarm even had the slightest chance of going off. The last few nights, however, had proven to be strenuous as we searched in the frozen weather for the hybrid, and – sadly - without the tracker every night was the same - cold and uneventful. The last few nights had been tiring and along with all the strain put on my body from the cold, I felt like I could sleep for another day.

No matter how tired, I eventually got up, prepared myself for school – dare I say it, it was the same basic routine I had performed since I was 7. I went downstairs and made some toast and, as I was waiting for my so-called 'breakfast' to pop up, my mother stepped into the room.

"Good morning, mother." I greeted with a kind smile as a wave of exhaustion hit me.

"Good morning, Shuichi," She smiled back warmly, "Oh my, Shuichi, you look pale, are you feeling alright?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine, no need to worry yourself." I replied as my toast popped up. I took a bite as I put away the toaster; mother nodded, then she sat down and drank her tea.

I finished my toast and grabbed my stuff, "I must be taking my leave for school now, mother." I told her as I put on my coat.

"Alright Shuichi, don't come home too late." She told me.

" I am afraid I will be a little late, I have a project at school I need to work on." I lied, I have always hated lying to her, but it was far better than having her worry about me.

She nodded wearily, almost as if she knew something, but she didn't say anything. I left for school in the cold air, the wind was blowing hard and the sky was dark, but it had stopped snowing for the time being, I hoped it would last until tonight. The roads had been plowed and salted sometime early this morning, but there were still a few small patches of ice littering the road.

Once again, a wave of exhaustion washed over me. If the hybrid's idea was to get us worked into the ground, she was doing a good job. Koenma insisted that we continue trying with or without the tracker, too worried about what the hybrid could do, the best alternative at that moment seeming to be that of waiting for Botan to make another tracking device.

Every night there would be several moments when we would feel a strange, unnatural demonic aura, but as we chased after it halfway across town it would suddenly just disappear.

"Hello, Shuichi." A large group of girls chorused.

"Good morning, ladies." I greeted them as I did every morning, afterwards I went to my first hour class.

2:57 Hiei POV - in the forest

I sat on a high tree branch; bored as usual mainly due to the fact that days in Ningenkai were rarely entertaining. The snow had started up again only a few hours ago, though not hard enough to become problematic. I looked up at the gray sky to see that there were only large snowflakes falling with no signs of ending soon.

I stood up; Kurama's school was ending soon and another night of meaningless searching was surely at hand. I jumped off the tree branch, the thin layer of ice cracking slightly under my weight. Turning around, I ran towards Kurama's school, the small snow flurries flying at me as I ran quickly through the forest.

As I got there, school was apparently just being deserted, Kurama was walking out while a group of ningen females swooned in his wake as usual. I didn't get why he put up with them all the time.

"Hello, Hiei, how are you?" Kurama greeted when he had finally gotten rid of the swarming females.

"Hn." I could tell that he was tired because he had dark rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

We went to the park to find Yusuke and the bakaron already there waiting for us.

"There are you guys !" Yusuke said when he finally saw us.

"Hello, Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama greeted them.

"Hn."

"Hey!" an unnaturally perky beckoned from the sky, looking up there was the ever annoying Botan.

"Hey, Botan, did you get the tracker fixed?" Kuwabara asked as she landed.

"Yes, I did, and this one is even harder to break." She announced smiling rather happily.

"Do you have any other news for us, Botan?" Kurama asked before Yusuke could say anything rude.

"Nope, nothing yet, but when I figure anything out, I'll tell you," She answered, I was pretty sure that she was lying but she had put up a strong barrier to keep me out, "Good luck tonight, guys." She said before flying back to Koenma's office.

"Well, we'd better get going," Yusuke, sighed, as the others agreed reluctantly and we set off for another night.


	4. To the School

Hey, new chapter, and this one has action, Yay. Thanks to my beta reader darkness engulfs me for helping me out with the story, and to Death101 - Fox version, and to XxXBLaCKRoSEesXxX for reviewing. Happy Hana-Wana-Xuans-Mass, and to Pooch, for makeing that up.

* * *

Hybrid's pov.

I felt it, somewhere deep inside I felt it, smirking to myself; I couldn't help it. The game had begun once again, same as the last time, and once again; I wouldn't lose.

That I was sure of, the moon was on my side.

I felt their tracker lead them slowly towards me, so painfully slowly, like they couldn't pick up my signal quite right. I jumped out of the tree right behind a couple of ningen gazing stupidly into each other's eyes. These humans are so self-focused that they don't even notice what is going on around them. It was a wonder that their race hadn't been totally erased by demons, even if they had nuclear weapons. The couple didn't even look up as I disappeared.

I shook my head; I had to deal with the task at hand. Carefully I landed onto a streetlight, making sure to release a steady amount of energy, leaving a trace running across the pole. As quickly as I had landed I left keeping up with my pace. Landing on a house roof I repeated the process just as I had with the streetlight, inside I could hear the family talking happily, the young chattering non-stop about the steady falling snow.

Continuing with my –in lack of a better term – ritual, I could feel the detectives' energies starting to speed up. Focusing my energy to act like a bomb, they would follow my trail just as I set it. They may think of me as an animal, but they really didn't know whom they were dealing with.

Hiei's pov.

The tracker beeped again, changing directions. Once again we quickly changed direction in accordance with the thing, just as we had at the streetlight, and the house, always having to change directions as soon as we had reached the site.

'She is toying with us.' Kurama thought, of course I didn't have to read his mind to know that.

We stopped at the detective's school. Everyone was tired, waiting for the tracker to change directions I was amazed when it continued to beep like mad, you feel the tension in the air.

"So I guess we're going in, huh?" Yusuke laughed as it was painfully obvious the he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Come on, let's get going." Kurama ushered; Yusuke sighed, his efforts were useless.

Getting into the building without setting off the alarms was an easy thing to do. Once we had gotten inside the blinking light on the tracker split off into four different lights blinking equally hard, the noise was high and piercing, I wanted to break it in half myself.

"Looks like we're going to need to split up." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke nodded, "Kurama you take the signal on the third floor, I'll take the second floor on the right. Kuwabara, you take second floor on the left, Hiei, take the gym."

"Everyone, take a communicator and radio in if you find the hybrid." Kurama instructed.

"Hn." I grabbed the communicator and left for the gym.

The entire building smelled of ningen, why the hybrid chose to put up with the stench was beyond me. As I made it into the gym I saw a figure sitting on top of the folded bleachers, suddenly the full moon peeked from behind the clouds revealing the hybrid. She had short black and white hair and pale skin; her gaze was directed out the window resting her head in the palm of her hand, her face wearing a bored expression.

"So you're the one who found me." She turned her head towards me; her eyes were silver as cold as the snow outside; while they held a spark of excitement, anticipation of a fight, there was also pain and suffering "Are you going to call your friends?" She jumped off the bleachers and out of the light of the moon, on the ground she was at my level.

Glaring I ran at her and drew my fist back for a punch, she didn't even twitch, I smirked as I hit her right in the gut. As soon as I hit I knew something was wrong, instead of making contact my fist went straight through her as if she was nothing. Reaching her head off she swung to grab me but I was able to jump back out of her reach.

"What are you?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me, "There should have never been a creature born like me, I am only a monster, nature's one true mistake." I couldn't help but feel her eyes burn through me, all the pain and hate, it seemed almost impossible for all of it to fit in them.

The doors were thrown back as my comrades entered, "Hiei, are you ok?" one of them yelled, they then noticed the hybrid standing her eyes still locked with mine in a violent glare.

I didn't say anything, as Yusuke fired off a blast, like mine, the attack went straight through her as she didn't even blink. She disappeared, almost like she had melted in with the shadows, appearing back in the moonlight on the bleachers. An orb of light, the same color as the moonlight only brighter, formed in her hand. Shooting it at us, it missed, but the impact sent everyone back.

"Dude, what was that??" Kuwabara yelled, just as he finished another, strong energy entered the gym, everyone, including the hybrid, turned around to see ten demons. Each had black hair and eyes and was carrying some sort of weapon.

"Kiraa Mitsukai, you are requested to return to the Mankai by Lord Toorima." The demon in front announced looking straight at the hybrid, her eyes narrowed.

"Try and make me." And with that the demon prepared to attack.

* * *

There we have it, chapter four, some real insite on Kiraa's powers, and a antagonist. Please Review to help me hurry up with the enxt chapter.


	5. School is in Session

Yes the 5th chapter is up and running thanks to my ever helpful Beta reader, Darkness engulfs me, even when I make her work during holidays. And thanks to Daeth101 - Fox version and XxXBLaCKRoSEesXxX for reviewing AGAIN!!!!! they keep up with me :) I like this chapter because it provides more insite to my hybird, Kiraa's, abilities.

Disclaimer: Yep, I SO own Yu Yu Hakusho....... *is attacked by lawers planing to sue*

* * *

Kiraa's pov still at the school

Without a word they attacked, I quickly sent another orb of light down at the small army, hitting one and knocking back the rest – one down, nine to go. I jumped off the 'bleachers' and into the shadows where they couldn't hit me. I noticed the small fire demon and his friends were also fighting.

The leader of the attackers came to me with a spear or staff of some kind. He lunged at me and I easily dodged. The corners of his mouth twitched in irritation, he should have known that even if I hadn't dodged he wouldn't have done any damage. I focused the shadows around me and summoned a shadow beast to attack him.

As the demon fought with the beast shadow I moved into the air. Unfolding my wings I took flew to the back corner of the gym, away from the windows. I saw that the orange – haired human was fighting with some kind of spirit sword; blinding the demon within the shadows the orange brute was able to destroy him. Looking around I saw that including the one I killed; there were already 6 dead, only four to go.

Suddenly a blast of energy caught my attention; dodging it, I looked down to see that the head demon had already destroyed my beast. I dropped down to fight with him. As I gathered my energy into the palm of my hand, he ran towards me. I noticed the spear was glowing a moment too late as I soon found it buried in my gut. Doubling over, I felt myself coughing up blood as he twisted the spear.

All at once I felt all the anger building up in me, angry with the detectives, Toorima's 'army', and with myself, just raw anger and hatred. The spear in my gut became little more than a minor irritation as I stood up. Grabbing the spear from his hands I reached out and severed his head from his body and through the spear away as his body fell to the floor. Power coursed through my veins as I unleashed my raw emotions.

It didn't take long before another demon attacked me. Without even thinking I grabbed him by the collar and flew up twenty feet to the roof of the gym and dived bombed straight to the ground. I was able to stop myself before I reached the floor, he wasn't. Making a sickening sound his collarbone snapped and I could hear his ribs brake.

The fight was over and I felt the exhaustion along with the wrenching pain of the hole threw my gut. I wanted to lay down, to sleep, even though I knew death would follow, either from the hole, or the detectives. The idea was a tempting one but I knew I wouldn't let myself die like that. Without looking at the four I melted into the shadows.

I ended up in the forest next to a river. Stepping next to the river and into the light of the moon I focused the last of my energy into my hand and pressed it onto my wound. My hand glowed bright silver almost as if trying to copy the moon's sliver glow. I felt the pain slowly disappearing as the wound closed up from the inside out. As soon as it had healed I sat down with my back resting against a tree, I was all out of energy and I felt physically and emotionally raw. Closing my eyes I let the exhaustion overtake me into a dreamless sleep.

Hiei's Pov.

The hybrid had disappeared as soon as the fight ended, it seemed as though we weren't supposed to be able to catch her. Disheartened, we left the school to go home as it was already midnight. At least we knew part of what she's capable of.

I woke up to hear some humans talking about what happened to the school the night before. No doubt the fight the night before had resulted in the schools being closed. I was about to leave to find Kurama when I felt a faint signal of energy. It was almost too faint to tell, but it felt like the hybrid, Kiraa.

I decided to follow it as it took me out of the park and into the forest that I myself had spent time in before. I soon found myself near an ever-going river and lying against a tree was the hybrid who was fast asleep. Her hair was matted with dried blood and was sticking up at random angles, while her shirt and cloths were caked in dried blood as well. Opening her eyes she saw me and tried to stand up but found that she couldn't. So, instead, she opted to glare at me almost as she had the night before.

"Here to finish me off?" She growled in her ever-bitter voice as her eyes remained unwavering in a harsh and violent glare, "Where are your friends?"

"I'm alone." I could see that she was still quite tired, her eyes narrowed as if trying to figure me out.

"……Well are you here to finish me off or not?" She asked making me realize I really didn't know what I was doing here. Shaking her head she closed her eyes and acted as if she went back to sleep but I could tell by the tightness in her muscles that she was still awake.

"What are you doing here?" I asked making her open one silver eye.

"I'm trying to sleep." She replied closing her eye.

"Who are you and why are you her in Ningenkai?" I asked getting agitated.

"I'm that pesky little hybrid creature that your high and mighty boss wants you to destroy and I'm here to make your life a living hell." She mocked obviously trying to get on my nerves; she raised an eyebrow almost as if she wanted to know what I was going to do next. I glared at her as she smirked.

"Tell me or you can die." I threatened putting my hand on my sword, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm Kiraa Mitsukai and I came here to warn you but from what I've seen this place should just go up in flames." Her eyes never once left my sword.

"Warn about what?" I asked now that we were getting somewhere.

"Toorima, who else?" She answered as if it was the simplest thing to have figured out in the world.

"What does he want?"

"To put the ningen on the list of extinct creatures." She said slightly apathetically.

* * *

there it is, I hope you like it, I'll have the next chapter already started, so untill next time READ AND REVIEW...... even though you've already finished reading it......


	6. Beaver

FFD: Number 6..... This chapter really gives some information about everything without giving away to much, I myself really like how it turned out. From now one this story will keep in manly, Hiei's, Kiraa's, and Kurama's Pov for only reasons that I need it like that... Thanks again to Daeth 101, and Black roses, and to my beta reader, Darkness Engulfs Me, you all rock.

Disclaimer: -- the name says it all.

Claimer: I own Kiraa, Toorima, the plot and a few charaters yet to be introduced.

* * *

Kurama's Pov, Genkai's Temple

Everyone was currently at Genkai's temple; right after Hiei had come to my house and told me about his 'conversation' with the hybrid, Kiraa, we got the rest of the gang together and headed towards the temple, intending to explain the previous nights' activities, along with Hiei's so-called 'session' with Kiraa to Koenma.

"So, according to the hybrid, Toorima is planning to come to Ningenkai and wipe out the entire human race?" Koenma asked after we had finished giving all of the details and they seemed to be sinking in.

"Yes, do you have any information about him?" I asked; the idea that she could have been lying was an option that nobody was leaving out.

"I'll check, in the mean time see if you can get further information on this 'Toorima' character's plan." Koenma instructed.

"You got it, binkey breath." Yusuke said.

Koenma ignored the boy's innuendo as he had already gotten used to Yusuke's comments. The screen flickered off; the room was quiet as everyone thought of what we should do. So far, Kiraa seemed to be totally unwilling to help filling in any blanks, opting to rather stare at one spot on the wall as if in a trance.

"Well, who wants to try first?" Yusuke asked after a minute of uncomfortable silence, nobody seemed to move as the tension in the room rose considerably.

Sighing, I stood up. "I'll go." I walked down the hall as I soon found myself in front of the door. Opening it, I found her sitting with her back against the wall staring off, looking as if her eyes hadn't moved from their spot since the beginning of time.

"What do you know about Toorima?" I demanded, I felt Hiei enter the room soundlessly from behind me. Even with the edge in my voice, her eyes remained unmoving, the only sigh of her life was the slight movement her breathing caused, I had a feeling this could go on all day.

"If you don't want to help us, why did you come as a warning?." finally her eyes moved resting on Hiei as he stood staring back, his voice showing as little emotion as his expression.

"That was purely for my own selfish reasons and it is merely a coincidence that they involve warning you." Their gazes stayed unfaltering.

"Either way it's obvious that your 'reasons' mingle with our need to stop Toorima and it seems that the best way for them to coexist is if we help each other. Now, the only way we can help you is if you tell us what you know about all this." I said causing both demons to stop their vicious stare in order to turn their gaze in my direction. Kiraa chuckled.

"Seems you are quite smart, fine then, I'll help you, as long as you don't decide to try and kill me, or send me to the 'spirit world' as you call it." She raised an eyebrow waiting for my reply.

"Very well." I agreed; she smirked and leaned forward slightly, her eyes holding the same strange spark as the night before.

"Well what do you wish to know?"

In less than 2 minutes we had gotten everyone into the room so that we wouldn't have to go over everything a million times.

"So let's start off with the basics, who is Toorima, and what does he want?" I asked as the room became quiet.

"Toorima is a powerful darkness demon with an even more powerful lust for power; he has taken control over a large area of the demon world. He hopes that by organizing an army of demons to fight for him, that he can take control of this world by killing off all humans so that he can reign over all and 'start a new era in his rule'." She rolled her eyes mocking the last bit.

"Well then why did he send his goons after last night?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because he wants to be able to use my 'powers' to speed up the process and to ensure victory." She said resting her head on the palm of her hand, "Anything else?"

"The first night, when you said, "Let's see how far your 'King' is ready to go to have my destruction this time ', what did you actually meant by that?" Yusuke asked.

"The last time he sent someone after me didn't turn out so well," she paused, running her thumb against her throat, "so I wanted to know how far he would go this time." Koenma had never said anything about a previous team's attempts, once again, an uneasy air settled in the room although Kiraa didn't seem to notice it.

Looking around the room I could tell that everyone was thinking the same thing as me, "well, if we can think of anything else, we'll come back." I stood up as the others followed suite, "Hiei, would you watch Kiraa first?" I asked when I saw he wasn't getting up.

"…hn." His brows were slightly furrowed as if he was trying to remember something.

We didn't say anything until we had gotten back to the living room, "What the crap?!?! Why didn't Koenma tell us anything about there being another team that had this same mission?!?!" Yusuke almost yelled angrily banging his fist on the coffee table, successfully breaking it in half.

"You're going to have to pay for that." Genkai told him, Koenma wasn't the only one that had gotten used to his reactions.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Yusuke, but please, try not to break anything," I chastised causing the angry teen to sit down on the sofa and sulk slightly, "I don't think that any of us knew about that but I don't think we should tell Koenma that we know about the 'other team' since there is still a lot that we have yet to figure out so until we do, don't mention anything."

"So, should we call Koenma and tell him what we know about Toorima?" Kuwabara asked.

I nodded as I took the communicator out of my pocket and turned it on and waited for it to connect. Soon the static cleared as Koenma appeared on the small screen.

"What have you found out?" He asked once he saw me; I could see that behind him his office was a slight mess.

"According to Kiraa, Toorima is a darkness demon who wants to destroy all humans using a large demon army so he can reign over the demons here and he wishes to use her powers to help speed up the process." I told him, "We had to promise Kiraa that we wouldn't send her to the Spirit World, or kill her to get the information though."

"No matter, if she's here, it will give Toorima more of a reason to come here even if he doesn't have his army." He said after a minute.

"What do you want us to do with Kiraa while we wait?" Yusuke asked from his seat on the sofa.

"She will have to stay with one of you three." He informed before, "Good luck." The communicator became blank once more. I looked up and saw both Kuwabara and Yusuke with their fingers on the side of their noses smiling.

"Beaver!!" they both yelled together causing me to sigh; I knew I was stuck with Kiraa now.

* * *

FFD: Poor Kurama.... lol, I actually play the 'Beaver' game with my friends.


	7. School House Blues

A.N: Hey, I finally have chapter 7 out, sorry for the long wait, I have been creativly dead for the last month or so. I blame school, mainly speech and 4n6s. O well, thanks once again the Black Roses and Death 101, and to those who added this story to their favorite's list, I'm too lazy to get your pen name, but you know who you are!!! This chapter gives a slightly closer look at Kiraa, which the next few chapters will do, and sets up a problem later.

(1) If you didn't know Kiraa means Killer, and Mitsukia means angel.

Thanks once again to my Beta Reader, Darkness Engulfs Me.

* * *

The next day, Kiraa's pov, Kurama's house

By the next day I found myself in the red haired one, Kurama's, house. Apparently I was going to have to stay with one of them and 'blend in' with the ningen society. The smell alone was enough to drive a person crazy, and I was fairly certain that no matter how this would end up, the fowl smell of these ningen would be stuck in my nostrils for the rest of my life, no matter how long or short 'the rest of my life' would take.

I was currently waiting on the roof for Kurama to come out of his house, even though I was poising as his cousin from out of town, his mother did not know of this, which is the reason I was on the roof. He finally came out of the house and walked to the road where I met him. We walked in silence, I still thought of him - and the other spirit detectives for that matter - as enemies rather than allies - especially seeing that less than 24 hours ago they were out to kill me.

The snow crunched almost musically below us, it had stopped snowing sometime yesterday while I was 'playing' hostage and the sun was out causing the snow to warm up and pack to gather, I heard laughed in a near by park as kids impaled each other with the thick snow; their breath rose around them in tendrils. As we walk a pair of siblings as the elder brother was bombarding his younger sister with snow. Passing by I couldn't help but stick my hand out and stop the on coming projectile, the boy looked at me as I tossed the snowball to the ground.

"Stop that." I said before continuing on, I could feel Kurama staring at the back of my head slightly as we walked, as if trying to figure out what was going through my head.

I sighed when we walk towards the school as a wave of unbearable stench hit assaulted my nose, even in the human form I had taken; the smell was horrible, much worse than the last time I had been at a school.

"Good morning Shuichi." A mass of girls greeted Kurama as we walked up the steps, I could feel them glaring at me even though I was behind him.

"Good morning Ladies." He greeted as if he didn't notice their harsh looks towards me and the obvious fixation that they held for him.

As we went into the building Kurama was greeted frequently by both students and staff alike, and he – amazingly – greeted them all by name for the most part. He walked into what I guessed was the office as I followed him in.

"Good morning Shuichi, who is your friend?" a middle aged women asked brightly, smiling warmly at the two of us, she was wearing an awfully strong perfume that didn't help the over all smell of the place.

"This is my younger cousin, Amaya Minamino, she transferred here and we need her schedule." He replied smiling back.

"Of course, one moment while I find it." It was amazing how willing she was to believe this little story even though in my 'human form' I looked nothing like Kurama, I had black hair and gray eyes while he had red hair and green eyes, he really was good at deceiving these people into trust him. "Here we are, " She muttered as she sat back up with a piece of paper in her hands, "Amaya Minamino here you are, I'm sure Shuichi can show you around." The lady handed me the paper and smiled once more, that fake smile was really starting to bug me.

"Thanks." I mumbled as we left the office, I looked at the paper before crumbling it up into a ball and throwing it away, already memorizing the names and numbers of the classrooms.

"Well, better get to your first class, 'Amaya.'" Kurama said emphasizing my 'name'; I had to use a different name because Kurama said that ningen didn't name their children 'killer'(1) and they believe that Toorima would find it harder to find me with a new alias.

"You too 'Shuichi.'" I responded, all ready dreading the day that was to come, I started walking to Physical Science, my first class, in room 613.

----

School roof, no ones Pov

Standing on the top of the roof, he could see all. Smirking the man chuckled to himself; did they really think that an appearance change and a group of ningen could make her invisible? Her sent stood out among the stench alike an eagle among vultures. Behind him he felt a presence materialize from the shadows.

"Right on time, as always." He didn't bother to turn to face his visitor for he had called for her himself.

"My lord, you troops are becoming agitated for battle, when shall you return?" she asked, bowing on one knee respectfully, her long hair, black like all others of her blood, fell around her head gleaming dark blue in the cold sunlight.

"As soon as I cage a bird, but I called you here for more than an update on my troops." He said turning his black eyes to the woman behind him; she was young, only a few years older than his own sister, although unlike his sister, this woman followed orders to the tee.

"What is your request my lord?" She asked, as one of his generals, she spent most of her time training the soldiers for their upcoming fight; it had been long since her last mission out of the Mankai.

"I need you to infiltrate this school as a ningen an keep an eye on our target, make her want to join us, give her every reason to want the death of this pathetic race." Nodding quickly the woman disappeared as quickly as she had came to prepare for the task she had been granted, knowing that she would not fail, the man laughed; caging the bird would be easy.

* * *

A.N: There's chapter 7, I'm already working on 8, but with my schedual, it may be sometime before it comes out, but if you review or anything else involving the buttons right there, it may give me more of a push to get it out faster. I love black mail. till the next chapter.  
~Fallen-Fire-Demon~


	8. Moon lit meetings

**A.N.** Hey, chapter 8 is here!!! *throws mini party*. Chapter 9 is already to go, I'm just waiting for a friend to give it back and have it be un-coded.

Well, I have some people to thanks, two being Death 101, and Blackroses for once again reviewing me, and to The Heartsplace for adding me to her favorites list, there are a few more that did that kind of thing, but I haven't updated in a while so I don't remember who, sorry.

And a special thanks to my clase friend BlackRoses for coming over and helping me write this chapter when writers block hit.

Read On!!!

* * *

That night, Hiei's pov, on the roof of Genkai's temple

My breath created a small cloud as I walked outside, after finding that I couldn't go to sleep I had decided to go for a walk. A thermostat said that it was around –10 degrees Celsius, that was supposed to be cold for humans but I barley noticed it. The temperature in the Mankai was much, much, colder, and being a fire apparition, I barley notice the cold.

In the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move swiftly across the roof. Quickly moving, I went to check it out to find Kiraa sitting on the roof gazing over the surrounding woods sadly, not even acknowledging my presents. Her limbs looked to relaxed to have been planning an escape.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Watching, listening to all that is and all that never will be." She looked over at me; there was no sign of hatred or spite in her eyes, only peace and pain, "Come to watch me? To make sure I don't disappear into the night?"

"hn." I grunted in responds, it had only been by chance that I had been out when she had.

She furrowed her eyebrows as if she was thinking; once again I felt a strange tug at the back of my mind in remembrance of something – or someone. It wasn't the first time I felt the tug of an old memory when I was around Kiraa either. Looking at her I could clearly see the bandages around her chest and wing from earlier this afternoon under her shirt.

Flashback

_I lunged again causing her to dodge once more. After answering any questions that we had, she still refused to tell us anything about her abilities unless we could figure them out and since no one like her had been born before – or since – we didn't have any clue, so once her and Kurama got back from his school we had been told by Koenma to spar in an attempt to find anything out. It seemed to be working as I already had a few theories. Seeing she was finally out of the shadows, I lunged at her once more and swung at her. Realizing what my plan was only she dodged to her left, just barley missing my attack. Looking at the ground I saw a few strands of her hair, the only thing my blade had been able to cut, proving on of my theories, she could only be hit when she was in the shadows. _

_In the corner of my eye I saw her turn to kick me, giving me just enough time to dodge landing with a crunch in the shadow of the temple. Fire encircling my fist I dashed at her to land a punch as she created an orb of energy out of the light around her and slammed it into my fist. The energy released created an explosion strong enough to throw both of us back, I was able to halt some several yards away but Kiraa wasn't as lucky and ended up being thrown into the trunk of a tree with a crack, whether it was the tree or her I couldn't tell. _

Standing up I found myself a little battered, but mostly unharmed, my arm had taken most of the damage and was cut up with a few nasty gashes.

End flashback

It turned out that the impact with the tree had broken her left wing but the fight had provided information on her abilities, even if it had damaged both of us. I clenched my hand, still feeling a trickle of pain as I did so. Yukina had been able to heal most of my wounds, they still weren't one hundred percent healed.

"Did you learn anything?" She asked without moving her gaze; her timing was amazing almost as if she could read minds.

"hn" She turned as if she expected me to say something, realizing I wasn't she turned her attention back to the snow covered trees.

"I was kind of hoping you would figure something out." Kiraa sighed softly; I raised an eyebrow as if to ask what she was talking about, "I was never taught how to use, or even what, my abilities are so I guess that somewhere inside I hoped that you Spirit Detectives would help."

I looked at her with wide eyes. She didn't know much more about her powers than we did. I thought that a little strange seeing that she could in fact use her abilities to her advantage against her enemies. If she couldn't tap into her full power through out the years then I had no reason to suspect that we could either. This would be surprising news to the others.

"I'm surprised that you haven't told anyone about this" she looked at me skeptically.

"And lose any advantages I may have? I'm not stupid." Her gaze turned dark as she faced me, "If you tell anyone, I swear, I may not know what my powers are but I do know how to cause you pain." She threatened.

This time it was my turn to look skeptical. " I'm not an idiot either"

"We have an agreement then" she suddenly jumped off the roof landing on the ground softly. She disappeared into the temple. I looked up at the sky once more before following her into the annoying chaos that would soon follow in the wake of the sun the following morning.

* * *

**A.N.: **That's Chapter 8, now please send me a review and tell me what you think of the plot and the flow of events so far...  
Is there something I should work on??? Something you would like to see happen??? Send me a review, I would love some new reviewers!!!


	9. Get Out Of the Pool

A.N. : Here's chapter 9. :) I'm so happy. Thanks to my knda sorta beta reader/Co Writer Katie, I'm too lazy to write her pen name, but I'm sure you could figure it out if you tried.

Thanks gose to Death 101, who reviewed, and to those who added me!! I am too lazy right now, but in my defence, I have been pretty sick lately, I had a CAT scan saterday, and it sucked.

Oh well, I am happy to say it is slurrpy time with the hits of this story, 7/11 in other words I've had 711 hits, but if your reading this, then this story has had more, oh well. Oh, and this chapter ahs over 2,000 words, including these little notes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu hakusho in any way shape and or form... Yet.

**Claimer:** I DO own Kiraa, Toorima, Yumiko, the plot and a few characters yet to have screen time.

* * *

The next day, Kiraa's Pov, at School,

I found myself resting against the desk, keeping my head up with my fist. The day was going by dreadfully slow. Looking up at the clock once more it said that it was 2:15, exactly what it read the last time I looked up at the god-forsaken thing. I swore under my breath and giving it another death glare. So far my day had been hell and I knew it wasn't going to get any better

Turning away from it, I let my mind wander back to last night, I still couldn't remember why I opened up like that to the fire demon, I'd barley let myself realize how little I knew let alone tell someone else.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a nasally voice yelling from the front of the room, "Amaya Minamino, pay attention!" the teacher yelled, she was old for a human, I hadn't bothered to learn her name, "Now what is the solution to the problem."

I looked up at the problem written on the board that was the cause of the teacher pulling me from my thought, "the absolute value of X is 17 and –3." I stated blankly.

"Correct, please focus on the lesson, now, to find the answers…." I didn't bother to follow the teacher's instruction, my day had been shit so far and getting questioned by a giant bird wasn't helping. The students at this establishment were worse than the smell of the place, it was a mystery that Kurama had put up with it for as long as he had.

The piercing sound of the ringing bell released us to go to the last class of the day. I meandered out of the classroom down the crowded halls to find my locker to get the books for my next class. While weaving between the students lining the halls the noise was massive, lockers opening and slamming shut, and about a million different conversations it was enough to make your head spin. I tried to block the loud and obnoxious sounds out of my head with no such luck.

As I neared my locker I felt someone ram into my shoulder, effectively throwing my books on the ground. Glaring behind me I saw that the one behind it was Yumiko, although I hadn't met her before yesterday, she looked oddly familiar.

"Sorry about that." She smirked at me as I glared back before bending over to pick up my books, yeah, I'd been here for less than 3 days, and most of the place already didn't like me, just another place I couldn't quite fit into.

The one person I hated most here was Yumiko, she annoyed me to no end, and her fakeness didn't help her case much either. She was one of Kurama's biggest followers not to mention she thought she ran the whole school with the rest of her annoying preppy clique. If I was wanted to, I would have already thrown her into a cage and sold her to traders in the demon world. But her disappearance would cause a wreck and everyone would think I did it. Of course it would have been me, but I didn't feel like having any more attention drawn to me as it was.

Putting my stuff away I headed to my last class of the day, Gym. It seemed like a rather easy class that mostly involved the group of students running in a circle for most of the class, and then performing in some sport or another. As I walked into the gym I noticed that unlike yesterday, everyone seemed to be waiting in the gym, instead of changing into the uniformed gym clothes. I stood off to the side listening to the loud conversations of the students around me while waiting for the bell to start class

Even after the bell rang, no one stopped talking till the gym teacher had to blow his whistle. Almost instantly everyone shut up, creating an eerie silence over the gym, the only sound being the monotonous buzz of the florescent lights above.

"Today class, we will began our unit on swimming, everyone get in the locker room and change into your swimsuits." He yelled as everyone headed to the locker rooms to get into the school issued swimsuits.

Once everyone was ready and out of the locker rooms, we headed to the pool. As we stood barefoot around the pool, I found myself ignoring the teacher like I did in every class. My eyes were locked onto the aqua colored water in front of me. I heard in the locker room that the first day of any unit was spent listening to the teacher drone on and on about how to use the correct form, what the rules are, and safety precautions, yet I still couldn't take my eyes off the water. I kept staring at it wishing I could look away.

Because of my trance-like stupor, I didn't notice the hands on my back before it was too late and I found myself on a one-way trip into the deep end. My eyes widen as I fell into the pool, forgetting to hold my breath in surprise. The cool water wrapped around me and started to fill my lungs. Struggling I tried to regain my focus and make it to the surface. While thrashing around I felt someone grab me and help my back up.

As my head came up above the water I sucked in a lung full of air as I was pulled out of the water. With solid concrete under my hands and knees I started coughing up water while who ever helped my climbed out of the pool. My hair stuck to my face and I shook my head to get it out of my eyes. Once I was on my feet again, I turned to look for the human who had jumped in to get me.

"You okay?" I turned around to see a boy with dark messy hair plastered to his head and dark brown eyes behind me. He was dripping wet, so I had a good mind to believe he was to one who had jumped into help me. It seemed not all humans were bad, just most of them.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied quietly, angry that I couldn't help myself out of the water, and that I had let myself be caught off guard like that. I glared at the floor thinking of all the ways I could get the culprits back. I got all the way from selling them to demon traders to dumping their bodies in a pool of acid. My plan was cut short as I was handed a towel.

Then I heard the gym teacher yelling at the culprit. Turning around I wasn't surprised to find Yumiko and her 'groupies' to have been behind the little stunt. Shivering, I pulled the towel around myself closer; I had gone threw much colder temperatures before but it seemed that in this human form, I had the limitations of humans too. I wanted to get out of this retched thing as soon as I could.

After that little 'incident' class went by rather quickly. Forty-three and a half minutes later the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Returning once more to the halls, only this time, I was much more damp, I hurried outside to wait on the steeps for Kurama. It amazed me once more to think about how these teens had put up with this for most of their lives.

As I sat thinking a dark shadow loomed over me. Looking up I found one of the many group of girls that always fondled over Kurama standing over me glaring. Unfortunately I didn't see Yumiko within the group. I really wanted to pay her back. I guess I had to wait for tomorrow.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed, they obviously didn't like the way I said that as their faces darkened significantly.

"How can Shuichi hang out with such a unruly pig like you is beyond me," the one in front stated looking at me as if she had step on a particularly ugly bug.

"For one thing, he's my 'cousin'," I lied, "Second thing, I'm sure he would rather hang out with someone with their own thought process than an obsessive clone," I suddenly felt a strong blast of spirit energy that was almost as familiar as my own, "now if you excuse me, I have to go." Without waiting for a response I darted off the steps toward the signal, not willing to go full speed for fear of being seen.

I ended up at a park, it was relatively empty, the closest people were about 50 meters away with most of the snow looking relatively fresh. Looking for the source I was almost startled when a voice turned me around.

"Well hello Kiraa." Turning around quickly, sitting on the branches of a tree sat a man with sleek black hair reaching his shoulders and dark coal eyes, their intensity magnified by the pale skin surrounding them. His light lips were reviling a small smirk.

"What do you want Toorima." I demanded coolly, I felt his cold eyes taking in my current appearance. He looked me over like a farmer over some cattle. It was disgusting and my already pissed off mood wasn't helping my rising temper. This day had officially become the worst ever. I knew that a fight was going to happen. I was looking forward to relieving some of the annoyance that had been building for the past few hours. I knew I didn't have any back up what's so ever and I honestly didn't care. Toorima was going to be very sad he decided to come by for a visit. His ass was about to be handed to him.

"I happened to like your old look better, you were easier to pick out," he replied almost as if catching up with and old acquaintance and it pissed me off even more. "I had gotten used to that one, no matter, did you really think you could fool me with your new look?" He raised an eyebrow expecting me to respond. I focused my energy and felt myself change back to my normal demon self. He definitely decided to come on the wrong day. My temper flared more as I felt my power course through my veins. I knew then and there that this fight was going to be interesting.

"For the last time. What. Do. You. Want." I growled glaring at him fiercely, before he had time to answer how ever, thanks to the brake in the leaves because of winter, I sent a large orb of golden light at him, hoping that it would hit. And so the fight began.

* * *

A.N: Now, if you review, I will be enternally gratful. Tell me what you think so far, and constructive critisism? (not on spelling) How do you like the plot? The characters? Pairings? Do you have any guesses on what's going to happen? TELL ME!!! just hit the little button below, please!


	10. Fighting and Angering the 'Parents'

**A.N: **You guys should be so proud, two chapters in one night!!! Thanks all goes to Katie who help me write most of this because I couldn't think of what to write, darn you Writers block!!! oh well. With this chapter done I feel inspired to write so hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if anyone is offering it up, I wouldn't say no.

**Claimer:** Read last chapter.

On to chapter 10, and something I forgot to add last chapter, incase you didn't figure it out, Kiraa can't swim.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere in the city,

**Hiei****'s Pov**

Something was wrong.

I had been waiting for school to get out to head to Genkai's. Staying there all day became quite monotonous, even if Yukina was there. It was around 3:45, Kurama's school got out almost 25 minutes ago. In the distance I could feel faint spirit energies surging, I couldn't tell who's they were, but I had a good idea. I had no idea what Kiraa had gotten herself into but I decided to go check in on her.

Just as I was about to jump out of the tree I was sitting in when my communicator beeped. Opening it up I saw Kurama on the little screen, "Where are you?" I asked him, he seemed rather worried, which was confirming my suspicions.

"Kiraa disappeared. Do you know where she is?" He asked, the background behind his face seemed to be moving fast, looking nothing more than just a blur of colors, showing that he was running.

My suspicions confirmed I didn't even bother to say anything before shutting the communicator. Turning around, I started off towards the two spirit energies.

---

**Back in the park, Kiraa's pov**

He jumped just as the orb was about the hit. The tree was not so lucky as there was now a large hole in the side of it. "You missed." He appeared behind me suddenly, as soon as he finished his sentence I move to the other side of the tree, so I was directly in its shadow.

"Why are you trying, you've never been able to fight me, anyways, you haven't even had any training." He taunted, trying to make me attack him again.

"Oh really? Well it seemed enough to defeat your lackeys." Looking around I racked my brain for a plan, the whole rush-in-and-start-a-fight thing, hadn't really worked for me yet, or the tree. Maybe rushing in wasn't a very bright thing to do but hell I had to get out of this somehow. Back up was looking like the only option, but thanks to my stupid self I didn't have any.

Around me I could feel Toorima trying to manipulate the shadows, but luckily for me, any of his attempts at wounding me would just faze through me. The only problem being that I couldn't attack him because since he was a darkness demon, and an incredibly strong one at that, he could just manipulate any form of attack I tried. Also, the idea of flight was a no go because I had to go out and break my wing yesterday while sparing with Hiei. "Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. This fight was definitely going south.

"What, are you finally out of ideas?" Even though I knew what he was trying to do, I could feel it working as I started getting angry with him, "Too bad, cause I'm not." At that moment I realized what he had been doing, he hadn't been trying to harm me with the shadows, he was moving them away from me.

I jumped away a moment too late as I felt his hand latch on to my leg as he threw me in the air where I landed about 50 meters away, crashing into a fence, and another casualty to the fight. Standing up I felt an intense pain in my ankle; I'd broken it. Ignoring the pain as I saw him attacking me again, this time I was able to dodge out of the way, by the time I hit the ground, I was running and shooting off more orbs of light energy at him. He dodged most of them, but I saw that one of them gazed his arm, almost taking it off. Blood started to stain the shirt he was wearing. The scent of it started to fill the air.

He recovered quickly, before he could attack however, a new spirit energy stopped both of us, causing us to turn. I caught sight of him just before Toorima found himself with a flaming punch in the gut. He was thrown with inhuman speed into a huge oak. The tree broke in two by the force of the thrower. Looking up I saw who did it.

"Hiei…" I muttered at the small demons appearance, I knew Toorima well enough to know that he wouldn't stay any longer now that it wasn't one-on-one.

"I'll be back." He growled before disappearing into the shadows. Sighing I walked over towards Hiei. With every step closer I could see the pure anger written all over his face. My broken ankle was long forgotten now.

"Why the hell did you ditch Kurama at school?" he hissed. Damn from the way he spoke I knew he was downright pissed at me. He had a right to be mad but not this pissed off. My temper flared again and I yelled back.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Let him come find me surrounded by humans? I may be stuck around them all day but it doesn't make me stupid. It would have been a mess! You should know that! I honestly don't care if a few humans die but a mass murder isn't going to look good for any of us!" I had no idea where these words had come from. By the time I was finished screaming at Hiei I was out of breath.

He kept staring at me not saying a word. The leaves in the trees rustled with a sharp cold breeze that came through. It was the only sound made as Hiei and I glared at each other. A sound to our right made us both come out of the death glares and look around.

I looked up at a nearby tree. Kurama was on one of the branches. He leapt out and landed a few yards away from us. His face told me that he was pretty pissed too. His eyes were glaring at me like there was no tomorrow. I rolled my eyes and looked at Hiei again.

"I'm not going to explain myself again. You can do it yourself." With that I decided to go back to Genkai's temple refusing to look back and see if they were going to follow.

**Genkai's temple Kiraa's pov **

After getting back to the temple and realizing that everyone was inside, I went to the roof. It was my place of solitude. It was away from the annoying spirit detective and his orange haired moron of a friend. I sighed and put my head on my knees. I watched the swirls of my breath in the cold night air. I sat there watching it wondering what my next move was going to be. I had no idea where to go from here. All I knew was that Toorima was around somewhere and still wanting a shot at me. I also knew that Hiei was probably still angry with me. The wind picked up, making goose bumps erupt all over my skin. Not caring or barely noticing, I kept staring out at the ground below. Looking up I saw a full moon. I angled myself to be bathed in its light. Feeling better I sat there with my eyes closed.

I few minutes passed and I felt a presence behind me. I turned around expecting to see Hiei, but it was Kurama. I could see his green eyes glowing bright. He sat down beside me not saying a word. Then finally he spoke.

"You made Hiei and I pretty mad at you today with what you did," he said. Before I got another word out, he silenced cut me off "let me talk alright." This must be what the students at school always complained about, it was like haveing a parent.

"We were all worried about you today. Even though you don't think it, we really do care. You have become more than some thing we need to keep an eye on. Everyone looks forward to seeing you every day, even Hiei. It may not look like it but he cares about you quite a bit." He looked at me and then continued.

"You aren't the mistake you think you are. You are here because someone wanted you here. Kiraa you mean something to everyone your life touches. I know that it's hard to believe or even think about, but it's true." He fell silent and looked at my face. He took a hand and wiped away something on my face. I looked at his fingertips and saw a single tear lying there. I didn't realize it came from my face until I reached up and felt wetness against my fingers. I looked up at Kurama.

"You keep on thinking that." I said.

* * *

**A.N:** That's it, please review and tell me, and Katie, what you think. It really helps me not get writters block as much!! Help my cause and help me fight off writters block!!!


	11. Best Friends Forever

A.N.: Chapter 11 is here, and I just noticed, this stories in DOUBLE DIGITS!!! *mini party* I'm so glad to have his up finally, this story has almost 1,000 hits, and I think after this chapter it might. :). Oh, and as for the delay, I had to fight off writers block with a machine gun to get this done. I was planing on having just a fluff chapter but I changed my mind when I couldn't get it started.

I'd like to thank the following people,  
Death 101- Fox Version and XxXBLaCKRoSEesXxX for reviewing (come on people, don't let them be the only reviewers)  
LovelyRose5001 for adding this story to their favorites list  
And Oblivion Child, for adding ME to their favorite authors list.

I feel loved, and if I missed you I'm sorry for that, if you want to get mentioned and I missed you, tell me and I'll mention you in the next chapter, and if you want to be mentioned and I haven't missed, REVIEW, ADD THIS STORY ON FAVORITE, DO SOMETHING!!!

* * *

Kiraa's pov, Genkai's Temple

It had been about a week since the, um, situation, and it was almost like I had been grounded like an undisciplined teenager. All week I had don't nothing but sit around the old woman's temple, mostly on the roof, and do nothing. Kurama said it was because Toorima knows where my 'school' was so going back there was not an option, but I knew it was also because I acted alone last time I felt Toorima's energy. Luckily enough, I wasn't the only one stuck on the premises; Hiei was stuck watching me, just in case Toorima found where I was staying, or I ran off, which ever came first. I couldn't really complain; it was better than having to put up with the unearthly stench of all the ningen in the same building.

As I sat on the roof on particularly sunny morning, I couldn't help but notice that the weather was getting warmer, winter was loosing its hold on Japan and it was spreading through the air like a virus**(1)**. It was one of the first times I was able to sit back and enjoy the transition from winter to spring. While I sat back and listened to the slowly awakening world, I could plainly hear the spirit detectives talking inside the temple, being a Sunday, they had the day off. At the moment I could barely make out their voices as the discussed something, trying hard not to be heard I could only get the occasionally word or phrase out of the discussion.

Giving up on trying to figure out what they were saying, I glanced over the garden below me to see the young ice apparition, Yukina I believe, chirping happily to the few birds that had sat out the harsh winter. Seeing me she happily waved, as I waved back Yusuke came out of the temple, obviously the discussion was over.

"Hey Kiraa, come on, were going to see if we can find any leads on Toorima!" He yelled up at me, smiling slightly at the chance to leave the temple, and at the chance to find Toorima.

"Give me a minute." I yelled back as I took a deep breath before jumping off the roof to the damp snow below, knowing that, that breath might be one of the last clean breaths of air I'll get for a while.

----

Hiei's Pov, the City

We were sitting in the park while Kiraa searched for any hint of Toorima's spirit energy. Even though the place reeked of Ningen, I had to admit I was slightly glad that I was away from the temple. After Kiraa's ran off from school a while back, she's had to stay at the temple, and seeing as the others had school, I had been the one put in charge of watching her to make sure she doesn't run off again or incase Toorima or his minions attack the temple. I would be rather happy when this whole thing was over.

"I don't feel his energy anywhere near by," Kiraa spoke after a moment, her silver eyes closed in concentration, being the only one to know Toorima's energy signature, she was the one giving the job of finding him, "although, as you probably can already tell, there are other demons in the area, even though they feel like C or D-ranked, they seem to be darkness demons, they should probably be checked out." She opened her eyes to look at everyone.

"Alright," Kurama nodded, "we should split up so we can try and find them faster. Yusuke, you take the one to the north, Kuwabara, you take the one in the west, Hiei, you and Kiraa take the one towards the south, and I'll take the east." We all nodded at the separation.

"Let's go kick some ass!!" Yusuke yelled in excitement.

"Hn." We all broke up to go our separate ways with Kiraa and I heading to the south I could feel the pressure rise from a C or D-ranked to High B to Low A.

"I think we just got the short end of the stick." Kiraa joked unenthusiastically at the sudden rise in level as we began our search for the source of the source.

What ever demon we were after either didn't notice us coming, or it wanted us to find them, and from the level of the demon, my guess was on the second one, I felt myself tense up in preparation for a trap a waiting us at our destination. Next to me Kiraa seemed at ill ease, as if she was thinking the same thing, although her focus seemed to be else where, suggesting something else other then her preparing for a trap, almost as if she recognized the energy.

I knew it couldn't be Toorima, Kiraa would have said something by now, and when I had seen Toorima, his energy seemed to be at lest a high A-Rank, not high B. I, myself, was around a low A-Rank and Kiraa seemed to be around high B-Rank so this demon didn't seem like they'd be much of a problem.

We were soon standing in front of the same apartment complex that we had been where our first in counter with the hybrid next to me had been, where this whole thing had began.

"The source is coming from up there." Kiraa said pointing out the obvious.

"Hn." I nodded as we both started up towards the top where we found the demon sitting on the edge of roof much as Kiraa had done.

It was a female demon, but the similarities between her and Kiraa ended there. She looked a few years older than Kiraa and she had long black hair that seemed to be dancing in the light warm wind. Her eyes were black as coal standing out against her pale skin as she turned to look at us almost sadly. Besides me I felt Kiraa take in a swift breath as she tensed up.

"Kumori" Kiraa whispered in reorganization and astonishment, I got into fighting stance as Kiraa stood there staring at the demon in front of us.

"Kiraa." She replied sadly, "I'm not here to fight." She said almost as if she would make me get out of my stance.

"What do you want." I demanded glaring at the demon before us.

"What are you doing here Kumori?" Kiraa asked sounding suspicious.

"As I said, I'm not here to fight." The demon, Kumori, repeated, "I'm here to tell you, Toorima is making preparation, he's planning on attacking soon, and on having you help, whether you want to, or not."

"So what, you came here to threaten me?" Kiraa asked angrily, hatred laced her every word as she yelled at Kumori, every trace of caring and kindness in her voice had been lost.

"No, I came here on my own accord to ask you to join us willingly, if you don't, Toorima is willing to resort to force, and he wont care who gets hurt." A moment of silence past as Kumori spoke her last words, waiting for Kiraa to reply, as the time went on I started to question whether or not Kiraa would join them.

"Never." Finally Kiraa spoke, looking at her I saw her cold silver eyes filled with hatred and betrayal.

"Very well Kiraa, just know, the next time I see you, I will not give you the chance to decide, I will not be as courteous as I am today, be prepared." I could feel Kiraa flinch slightly at Kumori's words.

"You should leave now." I growled, closing her eyes, Kumori closed her eyes and disappeared into the limited shadows of midday, I turned as Kiraa glared downwards towards the ground angrily, her fists were clenched and her knuckles were already white.

"God, Damn It!" She yelled as she turned and punched the door that led from the stairs to the roof, releasing her anger until it folded inwards and fell down the stairs onto the landing below.

Kiraa stood there for a moment panting from releasing her angry before she turned to me, "Let's go back to the Temple." She said, her voice sounding slightly dead, leaving before I could say anything else. Sighing I followed her back to Genkai's Temple.

* * *

A.N. What did you think??? TELL ME!!! Oh, and for the 1.

(1) I don't mean swin flu.... read above.


	12. An Oath

A.N. Chapter 12 is UP!!! Bet no of you expected it up this early, to tell you the truth, it was done last night, I was just to lazy to get on *dodges rotten tomato* I HAVE OVER 1,000 HITS!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!! But a bit confused, how can chapter 9 have less hits than chapter 10???

Well, this is a really short chapter, but I needed it to be short, a bit of a fluff chapter to....

Either way, I already have people to thank!!  
Thanks Blackroses, Death 101, and rosewhip889 for reviewing.  
And thanks Rosewhip889 nine for pushing all the little buttons down there, besides report abuse, you rock!!!

Things to know.....  
(1) The elder girl is around 5 and the youger one is around 3, you'll get it,  
(2) She's 3, so _wipped_, means _Ripped  
_(3) Read above, only_ Bruder_ = _Brother_

READ ON!!!

* * *

Kiraa's Pov, in Genkai's forest

As soon as we got back to the old woman's temple I went into the woods. I wanted to be alone and I knew that if I went on the roof someone would come up to 'talk', so I decided to go into the woods. Luckily for me, Hiei understood how I was feeling and left me to go off on my own.

Currently, I was residing on an upper branch of an old Oak tree, judging by the size of the tree, it was at least 100 years old. The wind blowing threw the branches no longer felt as warm and soothing as they had earlier, it now had a sharpened edge to them, the fault of the sun loosing it's hold as night started to replace it. The goose bumps from the wind was the only sensation I felt, the only thing that kept me from feeling completely numb.

As I cast my eyes downward, not really focusing on anything but looking past everything in general, my mind wandered to not only what had happened today, but farther back, to the source of why Kumori's words had hit me so hard.I closed my eyes as if trying to bring the old memory closer, as if I could dissolve the world around me and go back if I only focused hard enough. As I concentrated, the old memory came, playing in my mind like a movie as I watched as if from above, and not as if I had been apart of it.

_The strange orange sky cast light onto the small garden in which two young girls played**(1)**. The older of the two had long black hair and matching eyes, the same as the rest of the village, the other had long white and black hair with shining silver eyes, she had yet to notice the difference between her and everyone else, I recognized myself immediately. Laughter filled the air as the two girls chased each other, the smaller one running clumsily as she tried to catch her friend._

_"Kumori," She called, "slow down!!!" Kumori laughed as she continued to run._

"_You have to catch me first!!" She laughed, once more dodging her young friends attempt at catching her._

"_No fair, your faster than me." The little one pouted, crossing the arms of her oversize kimono that once belong to Kumori._

"_Don't give up Kiraa, you can't catch me if you don't move!" Kumori taunted._

_Kiraa, not one to be taunted, started running after her elder friend only to quickly trip over the hem of the over sized hand-me-down onto the hard ground, scraping her hands and knees._

"_Owwie." She cried out as she bent her knees together to see if they were all right, tears started to fill the young girls eyes as her friend ran over to see what was wrong._

"_Are you okay Kiraa?" Kumori asked, Kiraa nodded, but that didn't stop the tears from starting to leak out, "Well then, what wrong?" Kiraa looked up at her friend, her small face already streaked with dirt and tears._

"_I wipped_**(2) **_my kimono," She sniffed, "And Bruder_**(3) **_said we didn't have enough money to buy anymore cloths and he's going to be mad at me for getting a whole in it." Kiraa cried pitifully._

"_Don't worry Kiraa," Kumori soothed, "I have another kimono I've grown out of that you can have."_

"_Really?" Kiraa looked up hopefully._

"_Yep, we can go get it right now." The elder demon smiled happily._

"_Thank you Kumori!" Kiraa smiled, whipping her nose with her kimono's sleeve while standing up._

_As the two girls traveled to Kumori's small home Kiraa looked up at her taller friend._

"_You're my best friend Kumori." She smiled happily holding onto her older friends hand._

"_You're MY best friend Kiraa." She smiled back happily._

"_Let's be best friends forever!!" The youngest cried happily, throwing her hands out in excitement._

"_Okay!"_

"_Pinky swear?" Kiraa asked seriously, holding out her pinky towards her friend._

"_Pinky swear." Kumori locked her pinky with Kiraa's in the tradition, making the oath to be best friends forever._

"_YAY!!!" Kiraa yelled jumping up and down, "You're the best Kumori!!" the elder child smiled at her younger friend._

"_Let's go get something to celebrate with!" Kumori sang as both girls forgot about the real reason they had with going to Kumori's house._

Although pinky swears weren't worth much in the Mankai, I still felt the betrayal in my heart that my 'best friend' had betrayed me for Toorima.

* * *

A.N. Short chapter... Well, it was up quickly, now do your jobs and Review!!!!


	13. Time to Think

A/N: Hey, I'm finally updating!!! Thank Katie for that one. I got distracted because of Bleach. Love the show, horrible for me when I'm writing a Yu Yu Hakusho flick. I have an Idea for the next chapter and I will try and get that up soon since I'm going to be busy in about a week for almost 3 weeks.

YES, I'VE FINALLY HIT CHAPTER 13!!! MY LUCKY NUMBER!!! This chapter has a nice Hiei-Yukina moment. Nothing big, but I like it. Yukina is so hard for me to write. Ugh.

* * *

Hiei's Pov, Genkai's Temple

The moment we got back to Genkai's Temple Kiraa ran off to the woods. I knew better than to try and follow her, obviously something had upset her and I've learned from experience to leave her alone when she's upset as she tends to act irrationally. Having nothing better to do, I went outside and sat on the steps leading to the temple to wait for the others to come back.

As I waited my mind wondered slightly to the puzzle I had been trying to figure out for a while now. The question at hand being, why did Kiraa seem familiar to me? It wasn't all the time, just certain things that she would do that seemed to halfway bring up an old memory and the more I would try to remember it, the farther away it got.

"Hello there Hiei." My attention was quickly turned to the small ice apparition in front of me. Even though it was getting colder as night fell, my sister was still as cheerful as ever. Of course, growing up with harsher climates than this, made the 'cold' temperatures of the human world feel like nothing.

"Hn." I responded, my lack of talking didn't seem to bother her much as she walked up the stairs and sat next to me. We sat in silence for a moment before she broke it.

"I love watching winter change to spring. When I lived with the other ice apparitionistthere was never a change in the weather, I'd have to say, one of the things I love is watching everything turn green and all the animals coming back." She smiled as a small bird flew over and sat next to her, chirping at her ever so slightly. "As a child, I never witness such things, and since the other apparitions were so worried about outsiders, I'd never knew such changes were possible."

Silence fell over us once more as her comment got me thinking of my own childhood. It was strange that although we were siblings, our childhoods were so different. After I had been discarded by the ice apparitionist and I'd been left for dead; I grew up with the group of bandits that had found me lying on the ground. Although I probably owe my life to them, I do not know what happened to them.

That's was when I thought of Kiraa. I remembered a face. Somewhat similar to Kiraa's it was male. I kept racking my brain for a name or something. I stood up and power rolled off me. Yukina looked alarmed and stood up with me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me. Panic was written on her face. She looked into my eyes reading the frustration and anger.

"Hiei, is something bothering you?" she said cautiously putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"No everything is fine, don't bother worrying. " I said looking at her. She relaxed and went back to looking up at the sky. Stars started to come out as the sun set. The moon followed shortly after rising slowly in the ink black sky.

We both sat in comfortable silence. We heard leaves rustle and, the spirit detective, the orange haired idiot, and Kurama came out of the brush and up the temple steps. Yukina stood up and greeted everyone, especially the orange haired idiot, warmly. I was wondering what news they had about the strange spiritual pressure that had gone off in different spots all over the city.

"Hello Hiei, did you and Kiraa find anything interesting?" Kurama turned his piercing green eyes on me. I nodded once and looked at everyone else. I would fill Kurama in, just not right now. I had some questions for him that I didn't want to ask in front of the spirit detective and the bumbling idiot. Yusuke didn't seem to notice and Kuwabara never noticed anything.

"Let's go inside and we can talk to Genkai about what happened today" Yusuke said. Everyone went inside except for me. Yukina noticed that I wasn't coming and stopped.

"Why aren't you coming?" she asked me. I took my time answering.

"I'm going to wait for Kiraa" Yukina nodded, smiled and turned around and walked into the temple. A didn't feel like staying on the ground anymore so I jumped on the roof and sat down to think.

About an hour later Kurama came out and looked around the ground for me. He was wasting time because he knew that I was up there. He jumped easily up to the roof and sat next to me. Kurama looked up at the moon and the back at me. His eyes looked at me with an intensity.

"What are you thinking Hiei" he said. I snorted but thought about what I was going tot say.

"I've been thinking fox, and I want to know about the bandits." I said looking up at me." I want you to tell me about them." I looked at Kurama waiting for an answer.

* * *

A/N: Bwahaha... I left you hanging. :) Remember review and give me a reason to continue the story!!!


	14. Time for Answers

**A.N: Hey, I've finally gotten this chapter up, yay me. I've been really distracted lately, school starts back up in less than a month and we're getting a new 4n6/drama teacher. So that's been on my mind a lot, and then Bleach is starting to get more interesting again, sadly, this means updates might take longer than a month, which is what I've been going for. I'll try not to lag behind though.**

**Thanks go out to all who have been keeping up with this story; it really helps me. And you all should thank my Best Friend Katie for making me work on these chapter. Now that that's been said, READ ON!!!**

* * *

**Inside Genkai's Temple, Omniscient**

The spirit detectives, besides Hiei and their current, um, team mate Kiraa, were all sitting in Genkai's living room as Kurama tried to contact Koenma. After fiddling with the communicator, he was finally able to figure out a way to project the screen, and what was on it, into the air so everyone could see. As the projection started to focus in you could soon see Koenma sitting at his desk, large stacks of paper on either side of the desk along with quiet of few stacks of books scattered through out the room. At first neither he, nor George, noticed the group on the screen.

"Koenma." Kurama said after a moment of watching them. Koenma looked up at Kurama's voice and almost fell over in surprise when he saw the spirit detectives on the screen.

"Ehem. What is it?" Koenma asked trying to make it seem like he hadn't been startled and almost fell out of his chair.

"We have some questions for you." Kurama told the powerful toddler, trying to keep order by keeping Yusuke or Kuwabara from specking out. While they had been coming back from searching out the demon energies, they decided that it was time to confront Koenma about the first team sent after Kiraa, among other things. Kurama realized that if Koenma had been keeping them in the dark about these things, there must have been a reason, so the situation had to be pulled out with care.

"Yeah, you've been keeping out on us Koenma." Yusuke stated harshly, obviously rather annoyed that Koenma hadn't told the everything from the start. Koenma raised an eyebrow at the young detectives statement.

"I don't know what you mean, what have I been keeping from you?" He asked.

"We know about the other team Koenma." Kurama told him, for a moment, the young ruler's face showed his surprised but he quickly masked it up, but not quickly enough for the three detectives to catch it.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, the first team." Koenma covered up his surprise, "Well, you see, my father was informed when Kiraa was first born. Her unheard of mix of blood worried my father about the effect she'd have on the balance of light and darkness." He told the three detectives.

"Well, what if she was on the side for light binkey breath?" Yusuke asked.

"It's not the simple Yusuke. You see; if either side becomes more powerful than the other every dimension would fall into chaos. Without darkness, there can out be light, and without light, there is no darkness. We have to work hard to keep everything in balance and the idea that one individual can destroy that balance is too much of a risk. If either side got her to work for them, the results could be disastrous.

"So my father then decided to get rid of the risk before it became a problem. He sent a team to get rid of the infant. When they got to where her family was living they demanded that the child be destroyed, some how Kiraa's parents knew they were coming and hid her. They tried to get Kiraa's location from her parents but they refused, the team had to resort to force. In the end both parent were killed and the search for Kiraa began.

"It took a long time but eventually we found her again. When the team was sent in Kiraa almost seemed to toy with them before eventually kill them. After that we could find her, it was almost as if she'd fallen off the face of the earth, well, until she was found in the Renki." Koenma explained to the group.

"Why didn't you tell us about the first team before, when we first got the mission?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara's right, if we'd known about them, we would have been able to plane our attacks better, we would have been more careful, which would have reduced the chance that the same thing that happened to the first team happened to us." Kurama agreed solemnly.

"If you would have known about them, then you would have taken longer to find Kiraa and at the time we wanted her destroyed as soon as possible." He told them, although the three detectives did feel like they'd been lied to, they couldn't change how Koenma had decided to go about the mission.

"Well, I got get home." Yusuke said standing up and stretching as if he'd been sitting for a long time, "See ya later guys."

"I better get going to, my sisters starting to get worried with how I'm out all the time." Kuwabara agreed, standing up to go, "You coming Kurama?" He asked their redheaded friend.

"I'll be out in a minute." He told his two friends.

"K, later Binkey breath." And with that the two detectives left leaving Kurama alone in the room with Koenma.

"Before I go Koenma, I have one more question, who was Kiraa's father?" he asked the young prince.

"Oh, just a bandit, not very well known, why do you ask Kurama?" Koenma asked; he knew that the red head well enough to know when he had caught on to something.

"Oh, nothing much Koenma," He smiled, "Well, I really must go, mother is going to start getting worried if I stay out too much longer and I still have to get home. Good bye Koenma." And with that he stood up, grabbed the communicator, and left. Although he'd told Koenma that the question wasn't much, he'd lied. And Koenma's answer just about confirmed his hypothesis.

* * *

**A.N: Well, what'd you think? Do you think you know what Koenma just confirmed for Kurama? Do you have any idea's what I've got planed for the story? Please tell, it makes me happy… You want to make me happy, right? Well, then review!!!**


	15. Betrayal

**A/N: Hello world, sorry 'bout the wait. My excuse is that this story isn't really planned out all the way so it can change as I want it too, which also means I don't always know what's going to come up next, although I have most of it planned out, and by the looks of it, there will quiet a few more chapters untill I'm done, maybe even a sequel, but I leave that for you to decied. I'm going to have a poll on my profile so go vote on whether or not you think I sould make a sequel when this is done so I know how I need to end this. I think I've wasted enough of your time so I'm going to shut up now.**

* * *

**Hiei's Pov**

It was getting rather late by ningen standards when I finally decided that Kiraa had enough 'alone-time' and went to make sure she wasn't getting into anymore trouble. Of course, I'd been keeping track of her Reishi all afternoon to make sure she didn't try and leave so it wasn't to hard to find her, although, as I started moving slowly through the forest I felt her energy raise dramatically before starting to move around the woods. Taking this as a sign to hurry up I ran to where I felt her Reishi just incase she wasn't just venting her anger. **(1)**

It seems that I was right when I decided to hurry up because the sight that I saw made me stop in my tracks. Right before my eyes was Kiraa with her back to me but it was the things around her that shocked me. Toorima, he was on Kiraa's side facing her and from where I was I could clearly see the smirk he wore. In front of them was what looked like a portal of some kind; it was black as the sky above and semi-hidden by the shadows cast by the almost new moon.

"It seems we have an audience." Toorima said, his voice sounding like he believed that he'd already won. Kiraa turned to face me, from where I was standing, her face looked a little roughed up and she looked as if it pained her to look at me.

"What's going on." I demanded.

"Hiei," Kiraa spoke softly looking down before raising her arm up into a thin beam of moonlight, "don't follow me." I almost didn't hear her as several, what looked like blades made of light, flew at me. I had more than enough time to dodge but as soon as I had landed what seemed like a cage made of the same blinding silver substance surrounded me, keeping me from moving.

"Well, you seem like a very capable demon, would you like to join us as well?" Toorima asked, almost like he was mocking me; I glared at him in return and threw a ball of dark fire at him which he easily blocked with the shadows around him.

"Does that answer you question?" I growled through clenched teeth. Next to him Kiraa closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"That's too bad. Oh well I guess." Toorima shrugged my hostility off with a wave of his hand, "I do believe we should be going now, don't you Kiraa?"

"Yes." Kiraa breathed just as quiet as she had before and opened her eyes. "Good bye Hiei." She wouldn't even meet my eyes as she turned and walked through the portal. With a smirk and a nod of the head Toorima followed.

The net disappeared only moments before the portal did, but I knew it was too late for me to do anything, even if I did make it into the portal before it closed I wouldn't be able to make it all the way through, which would trap me. Sending another fireball into a tree I left and returned to the temple. Upon entering I found Yukina waiting for me with a cup of tea.

"Is everything alright Hiei?" She asked sounding worried, but not even my sister could make me any less mad.

"I need to contact the others." Even as mad as I was, I could bring myself to be rude to my sister.

By the time everyone was here and informed of what happened I was still mad about what it, although I was pretty sure that Kiraa hadn't left willingly, I was mad that I hadn't been able to do anything to stop it from happening.

"I can't believe the brat betrayed us like that!" Kuwabara yelled angrily, not everyone was so sure that Kiraa hadn't left willing as I was.

"Shut it baka." I growled from my spot on the window seat, all this arguing was giving me a headache.

"Yes Kuwabara, I don't think that Kiraa left us of her own free will, by the way Hiei explained it, she seemed rather upset." Kurama explained.

"It doesn't matter whether or not she went on her own, what matters right now is how are we going to get her back here? We can't let that creep Toorima have her power!" Yusuke demanded sounding just as angry as I felt.

"No Yusuke, you're going to stay here and prepare for the battle that will undoubtedly happen now that Toorima has Kiraa and her powers on his side." Koenma told Yusuke sternly.

"We can't let Toorima have the upper hand." Yusuke said angrily.

"Yusuke's right, if Kiraa has as much power as you think then we can't let Toorima have that." Kurama agreed sounding much more calm and level headed than Yusuke did.

"No. You need to be ready to face them and at your level you wouldn't be able to take on Toorima or even one of his generals, so you're going to take whatever time we have before the attack to get stronger while I try and find anyone to fight with us." Koenma told us sternly before signing off so no one could argue with him. It was dead silent in the room for a few minutes while everyone took in what just happened. Yusuke, of course, broke the silence with his obnoxious complaining about Koenma's decision. Getting irritated at the detective and being angry about the whole situation, I made a snap choice and got up and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going Hiei?" Kurama asked shutting up Yusuke's, and now Kuwabara's, yelling.

"To dragged Kiraa back, what else?" I demanded as I walked out the door almost certain that the others would follow. I didn't know why I was getting so worked up about this, but I did know that it didn't matter what Koenma said, Toorima was not going to have her abilities to control.

* * *

**(1) Hiei's figured out that Kiraa's mad, just not why.**

**A/N: Did you like it? Then tell me! Reviews are always welcome, expecially if they help me in some way. Oh, and I really want to know, what do you thinks going to happen next? DO you have any idea's as to what's going on? How I'm going to tie up all the lose strings? I'd love to get your input, and don't forget to vote in my poll!**


	16. Her Side

**A.N: Yeah, I'm as supprised as you, and update in less than a month. A record. Thanks to the one person who reviewed, you rock, and please remember to vote! tha's all I have to say, Read on.**

**Kiraa's Pov, right before the beginning of the last chapter**

The sky, which had steadily been darkening for a while, was finally dark blue, the stars splitting the eternal darkness with the clarity that only comes with a cold winter night. I no longer felt the unrefined power of anger, now I just felt numb. Biding up ones anger will tend to do that to you. I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there; I'd lost track quiet a while ago. To tell you the truth, I would have been happy to sit there for much longer, but something cut me off. Someone had other plans apparently.

"So, I heard you got a visit from Kumori." I didn't need Reishi or my eyes to know who was invading my privacy.

"Leave. Now." I demanded, still refusing to turn and look at my 'guest;' who, to tell you the truth, I'd really rather I'd never seen in my life. I'll give you one guess at who it is; if you need more than that, you need help.

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat someone you share so much history with?" Toorima asked me, sounding almost sincere but I knew him better. Without even shifting my weight so much as to look at him, I leaped, my fist ready to hit him with everything I could. He dodged my attack easily, "Tsk, tsk Kiraa, when'd you become so hostile? I know for a fact you weren't always so unfriendly."

"I'm just as hostile as you made me." I glared at the black haired man in front of me. His dark hair shinned even though he was hidden in the shadows, his pale lips mocked a frown while his depthless black eyes showed his enjoyment. "Now leave, before I force you to go." Once more I attacked him, moving through the weak silvery light cast from the almost new moon to create a weapon for myself as I attacked. I prepared to swing my weapon Toorima dodged, moving directly behind me.

"Oh, I would do that if I were you, unless of course you'd like something to happen to those 'friends' of yours in that temple." My eyes widened at the thought of putting them in danger, I knew that Hiei and the old lady could handle themselves, but Yukina could be seriously hurt. Toorima took the opening my hesitation produced and slammed his elbow into my back, causing me to fall hard onto the snow. The small layer of ice caused from the melting and freezing of the snow cracked, scratching my skin as I landed. "I don't know what you see in them really, they're just a bunch of traitors. Abandoning their own kind to help the humans, they're worthless."

"What do you want Toorima." I snarled, standing up as the shards of ice fell off me and back onto the ground, landing with a light tinkling sound.

"I think you know what I came for Kiraa." Toorima smiled, knowing he'd already won.

"Only if you promise not to hurt any of them" I glared at him, feeling defeated and downtrodden.

"Of course Kiraa, don't you trust me?" He asked mocking me by pretending he felt hurt by my actions. Anger bubbled up in my gut, spreading the hot fuel across my body but I pushed it down, choosing instead to glare at him as he created the black portal. I could just barely see the other end but I could tell it was the Mankai. "It seems we have an audience." Toorima said, I froze in my spot as the familiar Reishi washed over me like a warm flame. Turning around I saw Hiei standing behind us, looking confused and ready to fight. I fought the urge to go to his side and face down Toorima with him. Doing so would cause Toorima to send his minions on the temple, and with Hiei gone, it would leave just Yukina and the old women and I knew that by the time we made it there, it would be too late.

"What's going on." He demanded harshly, I could even bare to look at him, instead I chose to look at the ground.

"Hiei," I whispered, looking at the ground I raised my arm into the weak beam of moonlight, "don't follow me." And with that I shot several beams of light at him, the edges sharp enough to slice through any of the trees in this forest and cut them down. I tried to push them at a rate that was slow enough that I was sure Hiei would be able to dodge, but fast enough that Toorima would try and attack him. When he landed I created a cage to keep him from following us.

"Well, you seem like a very capable demon, would you like to join us as well?" Toorima asked, mocking him. Hiei glared in return before shooting a black flame at him, with just a flick of his hand, Toorima created a wall of shadows, keeping the burning projectile from meeting it's target.

"Does that answer your question." Hiei growled, glaring venomously at the both of us. I couldn't even look at him, it hurt me so much, closing my eyes and biting my lip, I just wish this would all just end.

"That's too bad. Oh well I guess." Next to me, I could feel Toorima waved off Hiei's hostility as he turned to me, obviously enjoying the younger demons anger, "I do believe we should be going now, don't you Kiraa?"

"Yes." I breathed opening my eyes "Good bye Hiei." With my good byes said, I turned around without looking at Hiei and walked through the portal with out waiting for Toorima. I felt like breaking down in tears but I wouldn't let Toorima see my cry. Instead I held my head high I walked into my new hell.

* * *

**A.N: Review and tell me what you think! **


	17. The Mankia

**A.N: Yes, I updated... What a shocker. I am determained not to let this story go on a hiatus. (or what ever you call it.) Instead, I'm going to let Kaite yell at me till I write up the chapter (which usually only takes a day or so) or let your wonderful reviews give me the drive to type. While on the topic of reviewers, I'mma gonna take this time to thank those who reviewd last chapter, and the wonderfull people are....**

**Reviewers:  
BlackRoses....**

**That's it. Only my real life BFF reviewd. I feel loved, lol. I'm just kidding... or am I? Okay back on the topic of my increadably slow updates, It's weird because my other story on the Penname Katie and I share, I'm able to type up the my chapters for our BLeach story in like a week while this takes over a month... I blame the fact that Bleach is on everyweek. And humor is probably easier for me to write most of the time, and in all honesty, writing chapters for this story doesn't take me very long, but with my schedual, Bleach, and my lack of insparation (that isn't crack) I don't. I'm going to try really hard to work on that and I promise that from now on I'll update AT LEAST once a month. Meaning I'll try to update MORE often.**

**Oh, and as a side note, my poll is still open for whether or not I should make a sequal for this story or not. I was able to write this chapter without making it so I can still go either way and I don't want to base this decision on three votes because I didn't have the poll up soon enough. Now enough of my rantings and on with the story!!!! **

**Disclaimer(yes I know there's not one for every chapter): I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way shape and or form, I do own, however, Kiraa, Toorima, Kumori, the plot, and a few characters that haven't shown up yet, although a few do in this chapter!**

"Talking"

_"Telepathy"_

**Hiei's Pov, Mankai**

Stepping out of the portal, we found ourselves in a typical Mankai forest. The trees towered over us, blocking out almost all of the orange sky and the light that came with it. I could feel an extremely large amount of reishi coming from one direction, telling me that wherever Toorima's army was, it was in that direction.

"No matter how many times I come here, it's still creepy." Kuwabara stated dumbly while the others looked around.

"Baka." I muttered before walking in what I presumed to be the direction to Toorima's lair while the idiot started yelling obnoxiously at my comment and for, 'walking away from him.' before he could yell anymore and attract more un wanted attention to us I interrupted him, "Kuwabara, stop your insufferable complaining before you draw someone's attention to us that we don't want." I told him, shutting him up for a moment before he started yelling even more, "Shut up and come on, we don't have enough time for you to spend drawing out any curious demon that can hear you so hurry up, they're this way." I told them before continuing on my way feeling my 'friends' rushing slightly to catch up.

"How do you know there this way?" Yusuke asked me as we moved, clearly believing that I knew where to go, but not sure how.

"Can't you feel the unusual amount of spirit energy coming from this direction Yusuke?" Kurama questioned the teen who'd stopped for a moment, looking for the energy, which clearly didn't take very long, "It's only logical that if Toorima was gathering an army, they'd produce a large amount of reishi, so it makes sense to go in this direction." Kurama explained to the two. "Hiei is also right, we need to be quiet to make sure we can keep the element of surprise on our side." Both teens nodded as we continued moving at a slightly faster pace.

After awhile of moving, we came to a well padded down path in the forest going in basically the same direction we were. We traveled down the path, close enough where we could see and follow it, while being far enough away where if anyone came along we could get out of sight so we wouldn't get caught. Sure enough, only a short time after we started moving along the path we ran into what looked like a small group, about four, of pure darkness demons based on their black hair and eyes, all armed with some strange form of a spear. Most likely, they were a group from Toorima's army sent to guard the perimeter or trails surrounding the perimeter.

"Should we attack them?" Kuwabara asked quietly, as they got closer.

"Why not? Four less that we don't have to kill later." Yusuke shrugged, his eyes following the group down the trail, waiting for an opportunity to jump them.

"Might as well." Kurama agreed before we all got quiet, waiting for them to get closer making sure to keep ourselves hidden from them until the last second. We waited until they were directly in front of us before Yusuke fired a shot at them, they jumped back in time and started looking around, searching for the culprit of the attack.

"We're under attack, send back up to sector 159!" One of the demons in the middle yelled into some sort of communicator while Yusuke continued to fire off rounds at the group. Going around, I came out of the undergrowth and attacked from behind, stabbing my katana through the abdomen of a demon and slicing through them before turning to find another target. Yusuke had shot one down, Kurama had trapped one by using the flora around us and Kuwabara was slicing through one with his spirit sword. Before we had a chance to leave more of the guard demons started surrounding us, continuing the fight and making it harder to stay ahead of everything.

"It's going to take to long to take down all these demons!" Kurama pointed out, yelling from where he was, fending off whatever demons came near him while trying to cut down the mass numbers of demons by entangling anyone he could.

"Just keep fighting." Yusuke commanded while shooting down a group of ten or so before turning and nailing on of the demons in the gut and sending them flying. Turning back to my own problems, I moved through the mass of demons, killing and injuring as many as I could, we could have easily handled a group of demons of this strength but their mass amount of numbers made it troublesome. We didn't have the time frame to deal with all these demons and letting any get away would give them the chance to inform Toorima of what's going on, worse of all, every moment we spent fighting here, the closer Toorima was to invading. I contemplated using the dragon but threw out the idea because if I used it now, I wouldn't be able to use it against Toorima later seeing as I wouldn't have enough time to recharge.

"We can't keep fighting much longer!" Kurama informed us, speaking my thoughts as if he'd read them himself. No one responded, to caught up in fighting off our adversaries. Just as I thought we were going to retreat, the sound of demons yelling in surprise and/or pain emerged from the back of the mass. As more guards turned their attention to the new additions to the fight, we continued to fight, killing the beasts more quickly than before while keeping an eye out for what ever it was that was helping us, just because they were killing our enemy, didn't mean they were on our side.

Eventually the new comers made their way closer to us and we began to see glimpses of them. They seemed to be a strange mix of demons, not like our opponents who were all the same breed, they're fighting styles differed as well, while some seemed to focus on speed, others focused on using brute strength. The fighting finally began to subside and we were faced with a new problem, we didn't know what side these demons were on so even with there being no more enemies to attack the rest of my group, including myself, stayed in our fighting stances. Most of the newcomers seemed to disperse in to the dense forest, either to surround us or to try and catch any of Toorima's demons that had gotten away.

"_So what do we do now fox?"_ I asked Kurama privately communicating through the Jagan, not taking my eyes off the few demons in front of us who had stayed behind.

"_I'm not sure but the one in the middle seems to be the leader, so keep your eyes on him."_ Kurama told me, it was true, the small assembly created a V like shape, two on each side with one demon in the middle, most likely the leader. My guess was that he was a darkness demon of some form based on the typical black hair, eyes, and pale skin.

"_Hn, he seems to be a darkness demon of some sort, do you think he works for Toorima?"_ I asked Kurama, I could feel the rest of my comrades tensed up as we watched the group; they too stared back menacingly while their leader seemed to eye us.

"_I'm not to sure, what Toorima really be willing to have his own men killed off by those under his command?"_ Kurama questioned as we waited for something to happen.

"Who are you and what business do you have here." Finally the one we believed to be the leader spoke, his eyes betraying no hint on which side he was on while his men just showed small hints of agitation, "Tell us, we have fighters waiting around the perimeter so don't try running."

No one said a word as we continued this staring contest, I was sure some of the others were glancing around into the forest searching for any hints of hidden fighters. Opening my Jagan I looked around to find it was true, there were multiple demons out of sight from our angle, all waiting to strike if needed. Moving on, I tried to enter the leader's mind, only to run into a powerful mind block that would take to long to breach, trying his men ended in the same way. "We're here to get Kiraa out of Toorima's grasp and if you get in our way, you will be killed, we have no time for you to get in our way." I spoke finally knowing this couldn't go on for much longer. As we waited for a reaction, I noticed the leader raise an eyebrow in interest of what we said.

"Is that so? Well than, you better come with us, more of Toorima's troops will be coming here soon, looking for the reason no one has gotten any word back to the castle." Without another word, the man turned around and started departing, not waiting for any reaction, his men however, waited a moment to stare at us before following.

"What should we do?" Kuwabara asked as they group started getting farther away.

* * *

"Might as well follow them, even if they are working for Toorima, they'll get us closer to his hide out without getting into another fight, we just need to be ready to fight or run if the time calls for it." Kurama explained before walking away, I walked with him as the other two stared at each out and shrugged before following.

* * *

**A.N: there you go, now review and tell me how bad it was, or what you thinks going to happen next, or that I'm awsome!!! I don't care!!!**


	18. Hizoku the Rebel Leader

**A.N: See, I told you I'd update in less than a mounth, the only thing that made me take so long is my lack of insperation for the name of mister mysterious (not Hiei) that yall met last chapter. And there is something BIG near the end of this chapter, so read on!!**

**"Talking"**

_"Telepathy"_

* * *

**Hiei**

We eventually made our way into what seemed to be some form of makeshift camp, looking like it could be moved at a moments notice. Sturdy tents were set up haphazardly, some only standing because of the tree they were leaned up against. Demons of all kinds were about, grouped around fires, talking, sharpening weapons, cooking, some were even sleeping. As we got further into the camp, the conversations ceased as all eyes turned to stare at us yet our 'guide' barley noticed. He led us to a tent that was bigger than the rest and was in the middle of the convoy. Lifting the flap up, he ushered us into the tent before following himself, leaving the rest of our 'escorts' to wander off, although I could tell that at least two of them were standing guard.

"So, you're the Reikai Tentai I presume?" the man asked after sitting down in one of the chairs at the head of a makeshift desk, although he spoke calmly, his voice held a great deal of authority, "Go ahead, sit down. If you were telling the truth back there, then that would put us on the same side."

"We'd prefer to stand." Yusuke told him, only causing the man to shrug.

"Very well, now please answer my question, are you, or are you not the Reikai Tentai?" He asked once again, leaning forward as if to study us, his short, messy black hair partially covering his sharp dark eyes.

"_Well fox?"_ I asked as I continued to stare back at the man, making sure my face didn't give anything away.

"_I believe he already knows who we are and is just waiting for us to confirm it. Can't you get a read on him Hiei?"_

"_No, he seems to have some powerful mind block that would take to long to break through."_ I told Kurama, _"Well?"_

"_Might as well."_

"Yes, we're the Reikai Tentai, why do you want to know?" Kurama asked diplomatically.

"I should know by now not to doubt Kiraa, if she says she's going to do something, she's going to do it." The man shook his head slightly, totally ignoring Kurama's question; instead, he created more.

"Who are you and how do you know Kiraa?" I demanded emotionlessly, I had a feeling that if one of us didn't take charge we could be here for longer than we could afford. This man obviously didn't take us seriously, so we would have to make him.

"I am Hizoku, leader of the forces against Toorima's corrupt power." He told me, sounding a whole lot more serious, "As for how I know Kiraa, I've known her for quiet a while, most recently as a member of the rebellion."

"If she was part of this 'rebellion' then why did she never say anything?" Yusuke questioned, quickly picking up on the small problem with the man, 'Hizoku's,' reasoning.

"Well, if you are the Reikai Tentai, then you probably know that Kiraa is part psychic demon. That part is rather small however, only letting her tell who's friend and who's foe, she must not have seen you as a friend soon enough." Hizoku said bluntly, "She went to the Ningenkai because she didn't want Toorima finding us because of her, and she thought she'd be able to get your help."

"Well, we're here, now what?" Kuwabara, for once in his short, dull ningen life, asked something reasonable.

"Well, you stay here for the night and rest up and we'll attack tomorrow, if what you said in the forest is true, then we can't wait any longer, Toorima has what he wants so he wont be waiting, so we can't either." The rebel leader explained simply enough, his plan made so much sense that we couldn't argue with it, even if we wanted to.

* * *

Kiraa's Pov, inside Toorima's castle

I stared out the window of my current prison. It might have looked like a grand bedroom but to me it was nothing but a glamorous holding cell. There were two imposing windows on either side of the bed but each had bars and talismans to keep me from breaking out. The moment I had stepped foot in this god forsaken place, I had been stripped of my clothes and forced into a white, movement restricting dress, much like the ones noble female ningens wear, my hair tamed and my injuries healed. Toorima didn't want his precious almighty weapon to look like shit I guess.

Moment before I had felt my friend's Reishi, and it was strong, I had told Hiei not to follow me yet here they were, and they hadn't been alone. There'd been others I'd recognized, obviously helping my friends in whatever fight they had gotten into, but now, I couldn't feel them anywhere. I knew that they could handle themselves but that didn't keep me from worrying about them. Toorima was strong and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, he didn't care who go in his way.

"Well hello there Kiraa." Speak of the devil. I kept my eyes focused on the window and the forest beyond as I heard Toorima step into the room, "You do know they will die." He told me so cheerfully it made my blood boil in my veins.

"You will be defeated, Toorima, and you will die, hopefully by my hands." I said as emotionlessly as I could, turning to look at him I saw his black eyes dance with amusement, not even trying to cover it all up with the faux pain he mocked me with.

"Now is that any way to talk to your brother who raised you since our father was killed?" he asked, mocking me with every word.

"You were never my brother." I spat at him, no longer carrying if he knew he had angered me, "A real brother doesn't manipulate his sister to get what he wants."

"That hurts Kiraa, it really does." He laughed slightly, "Maybe if you're a good girl and start cooperating I'll keep one of those demons alive. Hmm, how about the small black haired one? You seem to like him an offal lot."

"You leave them out of this!" I snapped causing him to laugh again.

"I'll let you think about it." He said walking back over to the door, "Now, I'll let you come out when you start behaving, and please, stop trying to kill the maids." He closed the door and I heard the lock snap closed before his footsteps started fading along with his horrid laugh.

Only once I knew he was gone did I stand up and walk over to the bed. Laying down I curled up and tried to get some rest, even a moment away from this retched place would be enough. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A.N: Did anyone see that comeing??? I want to know!!! I had that planned from the very begining and I'm so happy that I got to write it! Please review and tell me what you think, helpful critisism wanted!**


	19. And the Attack Begins

**A.N: Hello, and welcome to chapter 19 of Natures One True Mistake, we're getting close to the end now, there's going to be a couple more chapters and I'll be able to say I actually finished a story. How exciting. Just so you know, I am planning on making a sequel, but it's not going to be out for a while after this one's done, but I am going to have a few polls up so I can decided how to finish this one up and what to do with the next one, that's right, I'm so flexible with my writing that you, the readers, are going to have a voice in how this stories going to end and what happens in the next one. Yay you. Oh, and more good news, this is the first of many chapters that are going to be written on my brand new Laptop! Yay… again! Now, I how you all had a happy holiday season, merry new years, let's begin!**

**Thanks to XxDazed and ConfusedxX and 6Popy for reviewing, and those who added this story to favs or alert!**

* * *

**Hiei**

It was amazing how quickly we were accepted as members of this 'rebellion,' these members really must trust their leader's judgment. Even with the upcoming attack, most of the demons stayed up late into the night, seeming at ease.

The next morning no one seemed to get up until the sun had already risen. When I asked why we were attacking during the day, I was told it was because almost all of Toorima's underlings were darkness or shadow demons meaning that although they could use their powers during the day, they were stronger at night. The sun was almost at its highest when we were finished getting ready. Looking around I noticed that unlike Toorima's army, we seemed like more of a rage tag team. As we waited the atmosphere in camp was surprisingly light.

"Alright, the attack is scheduled to begin in a few minutes so I'll go over the plan again," Hizoku announced from the front of the group, instantly shutting everyone up, "The other branches of our army are stationed around the castle. They will attack with us to help spread out Toorima's forces. All light demons will be in charge of getting rid of as much as the shadows that are opponents could use, that'll help even out the fight for us. Half of you will stay outside and take on the enemy there while the other half will go into the castle and try and get rid of some of Toorima's higher ups. Understood?" When no one responded, Hizoku took it as there were no questions. "Good, we need to leave in a few minutes, make sure you have everything you need to stay alive."

After the re-briefing, there was not much more talking and soon enough we left, moving towards the fortress. When we got there, it seemed as though they weren't expecting us. Looking up, the fortress was much bigger than I would have thought, all black, it towered over the forest , almost seeming to absorb all the light surrounding it. Suddenly the sounds of battle filled the air from all around the castle, started by some unknown signal. Following along, our group deployed from the protection of the trees, attack the demons still guarding the entrance.

Blades shined in the light as a strange dome of blinding like covered the fortress ending at the tree line. It seemed to destroy any shadows in the area, causing the oncoming darkness demons have to fight using shadows that they created, unable to use those around them, their fighting abilities we cut down significantly. Ignoring the fighting going on around me, I moved into the castle with some of the more advance fighters. The guards on the inside were taken out quickly as we continued to move through the castle, only stopping when we reached a large room, continuing in many different directions.

"Alight, we need to split up, Fuyu." Hizoku called, the young Ice demon I had met yesterday looked up, "Take your squad towards the left, Ryoko, go to the right." The dragon demon flashed an excited grin, obviously ready to fight, "Kana, you're squads going up." The psychic demon who, I learned, was the reason for everyone in the Rebellion having the mind block nodded. "Those who are with me are going straight. Under no circumstances is anyone to search out Toorima, kill anyone who puts up a fight. Now go!" and with that, the groups split up, everyone following there squad leader, I saw Kuwabara follow Fuyu while Yusuke went with Ryoko. Kurama went with Kana, leaving me in the group following Hizoku, where we split up even further.

Finally, we made it to the end of the hallway, with only Hizoku and me left, we both knew that the large doors before us led to Toorima's throne room. Opening the doors we found Toorima sitting on a throne, looking bored, next to him stood Kumori, her face like an emotionless mask. The moment Toorima noticed us his eyes lit up.

"Oh, Hizoku, it's so nice to see you again." He chirped happily, as if he didn't care that we were here to try and kill him, "and you brought the little black haired demon, how nice. Now, what can I do for you?"

"You know why we're here Toorima." Hizoku growled, eyes focused on the man before him, "Now get ready, Hiei, you take Kumori, I'll take Toorima." Without even waiting for an answer, the rebel leader dashed at his target, totally ready to kill him, whether Toorima was ready or not. Smiling, Toorima was able to block the attack without even getting up with some spear like weapon that looked a lot like the ones the darkness demons were carrying the first night in the school gym, only it was larger and seemed to be giving off Reishi of its own. Before I could watch any more of the fight, I found myself having to dodge an attack on myself.

"I believe we have a fight of our own." Kumori spoke, her black eyes connecting with my own while a black aura surrounded her hand, because of the fact that the room was in the middle of the fortress and had no windows, the dome of light that was created outside did nothing to lessen the abilities of the darkness demons in the room. Without giving me a chance to respond or draw my weapon, Kumori attacked once again with a wave of shadows. I was able to dodge it easily but she had continued her attack by coming at me with some sort of blade she formed out of shadows.

As I blocked it with my own blade I was able to nock her away from me and throw in an attack of my own. She was able to move out of the way in time and we both seem to stare each other, trying to figure out the strength and weaknesses of our opponent. Deciding to make a move, I threw a fire ball as a distraction, as she dodged it I moved behind her to attack with my sword, that time she wasn't so lucky, I was able to cut into her arm but besides that she had been able to get away.

Glaring at me, she created what looked like a whip of darkness. Spinning it in the air she tried to hit me with it, but I was able to dodge it only to have her attack again before I had my footing all the way, leading to the thing hitting my leg, I didn't know if it drew blood but I could tell the thing was dangerous. Apparently she was highly skilled with a whip and I was going to have to be able to move faster than she could predict where I was going to dodge to. Trying to hit me again, this time I moved to the rafters, I place I knew she wasn't expecting me to go. From there I was able to begin bombarding her with Fire attacks, hoping to hit her or make it harder to use her shadows.

When I found she was able to reach the rafters with her whip I knew I was going to have to change my way for fighting. Jumping down I drew my sword and attacked, making sure to stay closer to her than her whip was good for, causing her to have to switch to a blade like weapon. As soon as we started fighting close range, it was obvious that I was much better than she was. Kumori was soon bleeding, with many more cuts than the one on her arm to worry about while she had only landed a couple strikes, putting me in much better shape.

Right as I was giving the finishing blow, not killing her but knocking her out, I heard a loud thump. Turning away from my now unconscious opponent I saw that Hizoku was in a similar state.

"Would you look at that, it seems we're going to have to face each other now, hm?" Toorima asked, smiling, obviously enjoying fighting. Like Kumori, Toorima attacked without waiting for a responds, striking out with his spear, when I dodged I found that it caused a giant gash continuing from where it had hit the ground to the wall. Spinning the spear, I could see the blood lust in Toorima's eyes, this fight was going to be much, much harder than the last.

* * *

**A.N: How was that? Did you like the first chapter of 2010? Hope you did, now you know the drill, you've read, now review and give me tips on what to work on, what to change, what you liked, anything at all. Oh, and please don't forget to check out my page in a day or two and check out the polls.**


	20. The Final Battle

**A.N: I am soooo sorry for the wait. I know, I know, I promised I would be getting these out faster but this chapter took a shit ton of planning to do and it took me forever to get down an actually make headway in writing it. We only have one more Chapter in 'Nature's One True Mistake' before it's finished, hopefully, seeing as the next chapter is the final one, and the wrap up for this story before I begin working on the sequel I'll be able to write it faster. I can't believe that I've actually gotten this far in a story, the end is in sight, but I still have one more chapter to go so let's get on with it. Please enjoy chapter 20 of NOTM!**

* * *

**Hiei**

I was fighting for my life.

We had been fighting for no longer than 10 minutes and I was already in pretty bad shape while my opponent was looking much better. It was weird, I knew Toorima was a darkness demon, yet his weapon seemed to be glowing slightly.

I blocked one of his attacks with my katana before trying to attack myself, making just enough contact with my sword to leave a shallow cut on his right cheek, just enough to make it bleed slightly. All but a few lucky attacks had similar results, I wasn't sure how much longer I could I hold out without using the Dragon.

Toorima backed off, grinning like he was really enjoying himself, gritting my teeth I watched him, I still had a few moves up my sleeve before I'd have to use the Dragon. Focusing my energy, I could feel the air around my blade heat up considerably, lighting up the dark room quite a bit.

"Blazing Sword of the Overlords(1)." I spoke quietly, no use letting him know exactly what my attack was. Moving quickly, I went to strike, only for Toorima to block my attack at the very last minute with the strange spear. I was dumbfounded. With as sharp as my attack was, it should easily slice through his weapon, yet Toorima was able to block my blade with one hand. I pushed myself away and stared at the strange weapon, the only thing that seemed to be hurt was Toorima's hand, which seemed to have suffered some major burns.

"What is that?" I question, causing my opponent to chuckle, obviously finding this entire battle amusing.

"I see no harm in telling you." He laughed, "This, is The Staff of Opposites. It was created to act as an Equilibrium, to help create a balance between opposing forces, nothing more. But, in the hands of someone who knows how to use its power effectively, it can be deadly. Of course, seeing as I am a darkness demon, I cannot access the powers of light more than what it is willing to give, but what it does give me, is an unchallenged ability in darkness." His black eyes flashed before he raised the Staff and hit it on the ground and an entire army of shadow creatures appeared, attacking me without waiting for a signal.

I began slicing through the beast with my flaming sword but it seemed that whenever I defeated on, Toorima made two to replace it. Gritting my teeth I moved to the roof so that I would be able to use my attack without being attacked myself. I positioned myself so that I was facing Toorima and his army of shadows before sheathed my sword and I unwrapped my arm. Even at this distance I could tell that he knew that I was going to do something that he would find interesting. I began gathering my Reishi, pretty soon it was so concentrated that it became visible and I knew I had enough to lure out the Dragon.

"DRAGON, OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" I called out as I pointed my hand towards my targets as I unleashed the fiery Dragon, it shot out towards them, destroying everything in its path. Toorima moved out of its way, only to have it follow him as he moved, keeping close on his tail, threatening to turn him to a pile of ashes much like it had everything else that was in his way. The Dragon grabbed a hold of him with its tail before throwing him into a nearby wall, clearly burning the darkness demon very badly. I could feel my energy beginning to drain and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this up. The Dragon turned around, moving to devour it's pray but somehow Toorima was able to get out of the way. I could feel him gather up energy in the Staff before he used it to attack the Dragon with blades of shadows.

The beast turned around, putting Toorima back on the defensive, it seemed that it barely noticed the attack as anything but a notification of where his prey was. Said prey, a.k.a, Toorima, was being backed into a wall, the Dragon's tail swishing back in anticipation of finally finishing the match. It seemed the fight was all but won, there was nowhere for Toorima to run that the Dragon couldn't quickly get a hold of him and staying put would lead to a similar fate, when the doors burst open reveling a slightly battered looking Kurama and an agitated looking Kiraa, whose entrances seemed to distract the Dragon ever so slightly.

Acting quickly, Toorima was soon behind Kiraa, his Staff positioned as if to go through her back and out the other side.

"Call off your pet or Kiraa dies." He threatened, beside him Kurama looked like he didn't know what to do, I raised an eye brow at Toorima's threats, not believing that he could hurt Kiraa seeing as I knew she was virtually untouchable when in the shadows, which she was now, "Oh, so you don't believe me? Don't worry, her ability to become one with the shadows will do her no good here little fire demon. Remember when I told you that I can't access the powers of light anymore than the Staff will give me? Well, what it does give is more than enough to cause Little Kiraa over here to suffer so rather nasty kabobing. " Toorima smiled, and although I couldn't be sure, I felt that he wasn't lying. In front of them, the Dragon sat expectantly, waiting for me to tell it to attack while Kurama had moved to the side, just as ready to attack Toorima if he got the chance.

"Don't listen to him Hiei! Kill us both! You can stop this whole thing now, DO IT!" Kiraa yelled franticly, pleading that I take both their lives. Sighing I summoned the Dragon back as if reappeared as a tattoo on my right arm. Kiraa sighed in defeat of my actions while Toorima smirked.

"I knew you couldn't do it, but who would have guessed that you'd possess an attack like that one." He laughed, Kiraa closed her eyes, obviously upset that I had listened to Toorima. Suddenly, she moved, letting the blade of the Staff cut into her back just enough to knock her capture off her. Stumbling back slightly, Kurama took the moment to use his rose whip to knock the Staff out of Toorima's hands and onto the floor. Regaining his balance, Toorima attacked Kurama with a mass of shadows while Kiraa scrambled to get the Staff.

Toorima turned around just in time to see the smaller girl grab his weapon. The moment her figures grasped onto the metal, a wave of power swept across the room, her hair and wings changed from their miss match colors to pure silver. One side of the Staff was giving off bright white light while the other seemed to be almost absorbing the light around it. Kiraa stared at the Staff for a moment in pure awe, before attacking Toorima.

"If Hiei won't kill you, then I will." She growled before shooting off both light AND darkness orbs at him. Toorima got out of the way in time, but when the two things collided they created an explosion shaking the entire room. Not at all discouraged, Kiraa kept at it, attacking and Toorima kept defending, he got off a couple of attacks that made contact but Kiraa severely dominated the offensive side of the battle. Finally she had him in a spot where she could finish the fight. I jumped down from the rafters to stand next to Kurama and watch the end of the war.

"You have abused me and threatened my friends so now, you die." She sneered, raising the Staff to make the killing blow but she stopped before she could make contact, "HIEI, KURMA, LOOK OUT!" She yelled suddenly. Startling both Kurama and myself, turning around I saw Kumori standing behind us, black energy around both arms ready to strike, she must have awoken sometime during the fight. Both Kurama and I moved to attack her but she dodged before we could, melting into the shadows, it was then that Toorima's deranged laughter filled the room. Turning around, all three of us, Kiraa, Kurama, and myself, were surprised to see that Toorima was no longer there.

"I believe that we have out stayed our welcome Kumori." Toorima chuckled, hiding somewhere in the shadows, "I hope I'll get the chance to fight you again in the future little fire demon." He continued, this time to Kiraa, "It was so nice to see you again, so long, Sister Dearest." And with that his and Kumori's Reishi disappeared completely, leaving no trace of either demon, and our chance to defeat him for now.

* * *

**A.N: Yes, Toorima is going to continue on being our bad-y because I love him so freaking much. His so fun to write too, he's evil, yet flamboyant. Please Review and be the awesome people I know you all are. ;)**


	21. The End

**A.N: Can you believe it's been over a year since I started this story? This chapters in third person cause I thought, 'I started the story in third person, I'm ending it in third person.' This story's changed so much since I've first came up with the idea, but I'd have to say, I like how it came out in the end. It's been so fun writing it too! I can't believe I've made it this far, the finish line is in sight but were not there yet, so, while the fat lady is warming up her tonsils *is trying to fit in as many bad 'ending' clichés as possible* here is the final chapter of Natures One True Mistake!!!!**

* * *

**Third Person**

Many things had happened after the battle ended.

Before anyone could say anything, Kiraa moved to make sure Hizoku was okay, avoiding any questions that were going to be asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the throne room to find the place destroyed, and Toorima nowhere in sight. They didn't have the chance to ask any question seeing as too much had to be done.

Kiraa was able to wake up Hizoku, who despite his injuries, was able to organize the troops that were in good enough condition to turn the semi destroyed throne room into a infirmary. Anyone with any healing abilities were busy healing the injured. Once Toorima and Kumori left, the members of his army who were still alive ran. The resistance suffered some blows too. Fuyu, the ice demon that had been a head in the rebellion, was among the many of the members lost in the battle.

It wasn't until early the next morning that anyone got any rest. Hiei found himself approaching Hizoku, who he knew wasn't asleep yet.

"Hizoku." Hiei said, approaching the demon, although when he first met him, Hiei had taken the man to be quite a bit older, now he seemed younger.

"Huh? Oh, hello, I don't think I ever caught you name." Hizoku was right, with how quickly they had to move, proper introduction had been the last thing on anyone's mind.

"Hiei." Hizoku nodded, as if to tell Hiei he understood.

"I'm guessing you come to me to ask me a few questions, am I right?" Hiei merely stared at the dark haired man, "Okay, shoot."

"I want to know about the Staff."

"Well, I'm sure Toorima told you it's name, he always was one for bragging. Long ago, the worlds were always being destroyed by the battles between opposing powers, darkness and light just being one of many. So, powerful beings that wished for peace created the Staff to stop the fighting, and to help create peace. They weren't scared about the staff falling into the wrong hands because to get the full potential of any pair of opposites, you need either two beings that possessed opposing abilities, or for one who had both. The chance that either of those would happened seemed slim to none at the time. That's probably why Toorima wanted Kiraa because she could unlock both the darkness and the light from the Staff." He told the questioning fire demon, "Any other question about that, you need to ask Kiraa about."

"Hn." Hiei nodded before leaving to find said Hybrid. It wasn't hard to find her seeing as her Reishi stood out quite a bit, for obvious reasons. She ended up being outside the outer walls of the castle. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kiraa jumped slightly at Hiei's words obviously she hadn't been paying attention.

"Not tired." She explained bluntly, "Besides, I used the Staff to amplify my light powers so healing the wounded didn't take that much power." The duo sat in silence for a moment, just looking at the full Mankai moon.

"Toorima's you brother." It was spoken more of as a statement, not a question. Kiraa sighed before replying.

"Half, we shared the same dad."

"Why didn't you tell us." Once again, Hiei didn't ask a question.

"Probably the same reason you won't tell anyone else that Yukina is your sister." Kiraa told him. Hiei was slightly shocked that she'd figured that out, although he didn't show it. They lapsed into another silence but Kiraa broke it this time, "I'm going to find him." She knew she was going to, that she wasn't going to stay with the Spirit Detectives, but it was weird saying it out loud, "I can't let him continue hurting everyone, he's my responsibility." They sat for quite a while in a comfortable silence until Kiraa went to bed, leaving Hiei to remain outside in the bright moonlight.

The next day soon came and went, and then another. As the days went on, it became apparent how badly they had suffered, the number of casualties kept rising by the hour. Everyone was so busy, no one had time to talk about what they were going to do next. Hizoku, and all the other heads of the resistance, including Kiraa, met daily to talk about what should be done next, Toorima had been set back greatly in the last battle but they were sure that they hadn't seen the last of him. He'd come back with a new plan and they'd just have to be ready. By the time everyone was ready to move on, four days had past and people were starting to get anxious, the Spirit Detectives stuck around to make sure everything would be fine until the rebellion left, and to put off the lecture they were no doubt going to get from Koenma when they got back to the Ningenkai.

Finally, it was time to leave Toorima's abandoned hideout and begin their search, around noon the fourth day everyone was packed up and waiting to leave.

"Thanks for helping us Spirit Detectives." Hizoku thanked, behind him, everyone seemed impatient to go, yet the man seemed calm and relaxed about their departure. Beside him, Kiraa merely nodded, not one for emotional goodbyes. She'd started carrying around the Staff with her, it seemed right that it should be hers seeing as she was the only one who could really use it.

"No problem." Yusuke smiled cheerily, "If you find anything about Toorima, don't forget to tell us, we want to help take the guy down."

"Yusuke's right, we will help in any way we can." Kurama agreed, Hizoku nodded and ushered them that he would keep them in the loop.

"We'll find him. Toorima won't be allowed to get away with what he's done, or what he's tried to do." Something in Kiraa's eyes told everyone she was serious, she wasn't going to let her brother get away with it.

"Well, we better get going, we have a lot of ground to cover." The rebel leader explained, "Thanks again, we'll keep you informed." And with that, he signaled the group to depart, quickly leaving Kiraa alone with the Spirit Detectives once again.

"Thanks for everything, even if you did try to kill me. I'll see you around." She nodded to the group, resisting the erg to look at Hiei, before she left to join her comrades. The Spirit Detectives waited for a moment before saying anything.

"Well, guess we better contact Binky Breath huh?" Kuwabara asked, cutting the silence.

"Hn." Hiei paid no attention to his teammates as an argument broke out between Yusuke and Kuwabara or when Kurama stepped in to stop it. He kept his red eyes fixed on the forest where the hybrid had disappeared. He wasn't sure what was going to happen in the battle against Toorima, or when he would encounter the Hybrid next, but he was sure he would find out eventually. He was patient, he could wait.

* * *

**A.N: OH, MY, GOODNESS!!! I have just officially finished my first story!!! Can you believe it?!? I would like to thank everyone whose read the story and for sticking with me, you've all been so great, and I'm happy to say that I've already started thinking up ideas for the sequel, which, sadly, won't be up for quite some time seeing as my life is going to be hectic until about the end of April, beginning of May. I don't want to start writing chapters at least till then because this is my most hectic time of the year, DARN YOU 4N6/SOFTBALL/LIFE!!!!**

**I really don't like the ending that much, but I re-wrote it so many times that I knew I really wasn't making it any better, so I just stuck with this one.**

**Either way, I would love it if you would review on last time, to help me celebrate my final chapter, I promise that this time I will respond to EVERY review, even if I'm feeling really lazy.**

**Thank you all for being such wonderful people, until then,**

**Fallen-Fire-Demon.**


End file.
